Pokemon Ranger School- What happened Before
by FireFrostFlare
Summary: When Benjamin Natsuya comes to Ranger School, Summer Minami immediately hates him. But why does she blush when she he talks to her, and stumble on her words when she has to talk back? Could Summer Minami, hater of all boys, like one for a change? Join Summer and Ben as they encounter conflicts and challenges that will change their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1- The First Bond

**Me: Just a couple words before I begin the chapter. I'd like to send out a special thanks to Misty Ketchum 97 for helping me edit and revise my first chapter. I'd also like to thank her for her awesome stories that inspired me to write this. **

**Thanks to denow and everyone else who helped to support me and this story. Summer, if you would please say the disclaimer.**

**Summer: Took you long enough. FireFrostFlare only owns what she owns, which is not Pokemon.**

**Me: Well, I had to thank everyone that helped, didn't I?**

**Summer: Not really. I think they all know anyway. **

**Me: Whatever. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Summer's POV**_

"…Please sit next to Summer, over there, by the window. Summer, if you would please show Benjamin around during recess? He doesn't know where any of his classes are and I'm sure he'll get lost. Is that alright with you?" Ms. April asked me. She smiled at me with her re-assuring smile, almost as though she knew how I was going to react, and her smile would fix everything. In another world, I might've laughed. Half-heartedly.

Of course it wasn't 'all right' with me. I wanted nothing to do with Benjamin Natsuya. I could see it already. He would be a complete ditz the entire time, bothering the living daylights out of me whenever he could. I had already seen the same thing happen to Kate with Keith. Who is Keith, you ask? Keith is the goofball that doesn't know when to shut up. I glared at Keith, as if it was his fault, then to Kate, one of my best friends. She was waggling her eyebrows and smirking at me.

I scowled at her, and to my great annoyance, I could feel my cheeks getting hot. Thanks a lot, Kate. Great 'best friend' assurance. I took my gaze away from Kate, cursing, and looked at Benjamin instead. His messy brown hair stuck up to point at the top, unlike any hair I had ever seen. Quite gravity defying, actually. Disobedient tufts stuck out the back of his head, and he obviously didn't care that they were there. The green and blue ranger school uniform fit him perfectly, and a grin was playing at the corner of his lips as he stared at me. Definitely the troublesome type. I had seen him strut into the classroom that morning, and I had wanted to smack that silly grin off his face.

"...Summer?" Ms. April asked again.

"O-oh, I guess I could show him around after class..." I was startled by her voice, and spoke without thinking. I pursed my lips. What had I gotten myself into?

"Good!" Ms. April clapped her hands in the air enthusiastically, and proceeded to start the lesson as Benjamin made his way to his seat. He smirked at me as he walked past, and I covered my face with my hands in irritation. "Today we will just be reviewing what we have been doing over the past couple of weeks, to show Benjamin what's going on..."

She began to write things down in chalk on the green chalkboard, some jot notes I had already recorded on in my notebook. Bored, I played with my ranger school styler. It barely had any features; just used for the sole base of capturing. There was nothing for me to do except stare at the blank wooden walls of the classroom, or stare at my pitch-black styler screen. The room was completely empty except for the desks, chairs and chalkboard. The only cheerful item in the classroom was a vase with a single lily on Ms. April's desk. They were my favourite flowers, but they weren't going to cheer me up today. I glanced over at Benjamin, who was doodling on his notebook with his pencil. For a millisecond-no, quarter of a millisecond-I thought he looked kind of cute, with his deep brown eyes, unique hair, and uniform. _No!_ I mentally kicked myself; _you are not going to think like that! Especially about HIM!_

But then I looked back at him, glaring, and saw his deep brown thoughtful eyes on his paper, deep in concentration, unlike the obnoxious strut I had seen earlier. Something kind, calm and patient was underneath that annoying outer shell. My eyes softened, and I stared at him contently, taking in his presence.

I was startled when he put his notebook on the floor and slid it over to me with his foot. I stared at it, clueless for a moment, then turned my head to him, raising an eyebrow, a silent question. He urged me to pick it up in response.

Slightly amused, I picked up the notebook. On it was a cartoony picture of my angry face next to his innocent one. Next to it, messy writing. I spelled out: "So you're name's Summer? Cute name. "I stared at the writing for a couple moments, then over at him, incredulously. He just completely ruined the moment. He waggled his eyebrows, and then winked at me. Heat rushed into my cheeks and I quickly looked down at the paper. Why was I acting this way? Could it be possible that I, Summer Minami, hater of all annoying boys, liked one for a change?

I shook my head, and glared at the paper.

There was no way that I was ever going to let that happen.

* * *

_**Ben's POV**_

I didn't know why Summer was so grumpy all the time. She was friendly with everyone else in the class. Why not me?

I think that she still hates me. It was the end of class, and she had stalked out of the classroom with a grumpy "Follow me," under her breath.

I could've sworn that Kate had muttered "Good luck," as she walked past. What was with that? I was missing out on something, and I knew it.

I followed her from room to room, from library to staff room, from staff room to boys dorm room. The library was the biggest library I had ever seen, with bookshelves towering up to the ceiling and up to thirty books on just about any subject you could think about. The staff room was a mess. Loose papers were piled up everywhere, including on the ground. Apparently this was normal, because Summer showed me in and out, telling me that we usually weren't allowed to go inside, with the exception of new students like me and emergencies.

The boys and girls dorms were located on the second floor of the school. She mumbled something about how she wasn't allowed to go into the boys' dorm room, and that I should show myself in.

"Why don't they make the rules for the dorms the same as the rules for the staff room?" I joked. Summer turned bright red.

She just stared at me, a cold look on her face. I had half the mind to call her 'Sunshine.'

"I was kidding," I grinned at her, and made a two-finger salute before entering the dorm.

Two boys in Ms. April's class that I recognized greeted me. One had bright red spiky hair and red eyes. The other one had light brown hair that points up at the side of his head, along with sea green eyes. Girls would probably die for him. What are their names, anyway? Keth and Kelloon? Keith and Kellon? Whatever their names are, they both nod at me, in a sympathetic way.

"What?" I asked. The one with brown hair shakes his head sadly, and turns to the one with spiky hair.

"He's clueless," he said to the boy with spiky hair, as if I'm not there.

The one with spiky hair shrugged. "Ah, he'll be fine. He looks tough. Like me. He'll be able to put up with her," he grinned at me, as if I'm his follower or something. I raise an eyebrow amusedly.

"Are you sure? He doesn't look like he'll be able to put up with her."

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but who am being able to put up with?" I asked.

The boy with brown hair groaned, as if what I just said confirmed all of his worst problems.

The boy with the spiky hair laughed. "Summer, of course! She's a man killer, especially to a guy like you. And you guys already have, like, a friendship. Next thing you know, you're asking her out, and then she turns you down like a piece of cold meatloaf!" I stared at him.

"He's not exaggerating." The boy with brown hair said seriously, "Just be done with her before you regret it. I know you like her. No need to tell me otherwise," he waved his hand dismissively as I opened my mouth in protest, then close it, open it again, and finally close it once more.

"Just take my advice. I'm Kellyn, by the way." The boy with brown hair said. So. His name isn't Kelloon.

"Yeah, and I'm Keith. We'll probably see you outside later, on the field. See you there." Keith waved, and they both make their way out. I look around the dorm. Everything is in different shade of blue. About six pairs of bunk beds line almost all of the walls, and each bed has sheets in a different shade of blue. I find my things packed up next to a bed with sky blue sheets. Good. My favourite colour. A big desk sits under the only window at the back of the room. I sighed. Maybe signing up for Ranger School was a bad idea.

But there's nothing I can do about that now.

Summer led me out to the field, saying that it was the last part of the tour. I hadn't noticed before, but I realized that she was kind of cute, with her long brown bangs framing her face and her wavy hair poking up at the bottom. The green and blue ranger school uniform made her look more mature, and her hazel eyes were big and deep. She would've been a lot prettier if she had only smiled once throughout the entire tour.

After a little while, we made it to the field. Summer was muttering inaudible words under her breath, and I decided to remain silent unless I had an urgent question.

As soon as we walked outside, I saw Kellyn, Keith, Kate, and a girl with blond hair. Kellyn and Keith nodded at me. Kate smirked, and the girl with the blond hair glanced from Kate, to Summer, to me.

Finally, with a strained look on her face, the blond asked, "Why don't you introduce us to Benjamin, Summer?" Kate grinned, a mischievous look on her face.

"Yeah Summer. Introduce us to your new _friend_." Oh, no.

Summer looked down at her shoes and muttered curses under her breath, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. Again, something else that made her look cute. But Kellyn and Keith had warned me to stay away from her, so what was the point? Still...the word 'Hope' cut into my head, and I just couldn't force it out.

"Ben. Call me Ben." I cut in, covering for Summer. Kate was definitely the teasing type.

"Ok, then, Ben." Kate confirmed. "How was your little tour with Summer? Did you guys have fun?" she asked teasingly. Summer turned bright red and glared at Kate.

"It went alright. I actually know where everything is now," I said, pretending not to notice Summer. This was not going well, and I had to fix it.

"Good. How'd it go for you, Sum?" Kate asked Summer.

"A OK," Summer said in strained voice. "I don't think I ever need to show _him_ around again." She put an emphasis on the 'him'. Instead of forcing 'Hope' out of my head, I added on 'less.'

Kellyn elbowed her and gave her a warning look. Kate blushed upon contact. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. This was my chance to turn the conversation right around. Kate noticed.

"What?" she demanded. I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Just that you blushed when Kellyn touched you, that's all." I shrugged it off, trying not to smile.

Kate's face turned a deep shade of scarlet as everyone turned their heads towards her, grinning and smirking.

Kellyn blinked. "She did what?" He asked. Heh. Who's Mr. Clueless now?

I looked over at Summer, hoping it didn't look too obvious. She sensed my gaze and looked back at me, raising an eyebrow, and then glaring. Not before I caught something like a grateful look in her eyes.

It wasn't a "You are my savior" look but it wasn't a "I'm just saying this because I have to" look either. Just something in between, something like a first bond being made.

I scratched out the 'less' from 'hope' and gave her a small smile. This might not be so bad after all.

* * *

**Me: I hope you enjoyed that. I might not be able to post often because I am busy at the moment, but I'll try my hardest.**

**Summer: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2- Friendship

**Me: Hello, again. Here's chapter two. Again, I would like to thank a couple of people for helping me.**

**Summer: Oh Ben, here we go again.**

**Me: Be quiet. Anyways, I would like to thank Misty Ketchum97 and denow for the ideas, and help with editing. I would also like to thank littlemisskigirl for reading and supporting me while writing this chapter.**

**Summer: Yeah. Can we go on to the chapter now? I want to talk to people about my life.**

**Me: Be patient. Just a couple more things. First off, this story is going to have a fair bit of fluffiness. **

**Ben: *freaks out* Fluffiness?! I'm allergic to feathers!**

**Summer: Stop it, Ben. We all know you're not allergic to feathers. If you were, then you'd be dead right now due to the fact that your partner Pokemon is a STARAPTOR. Besides, it's not THAT kind of fluffiness. It's romance.**

**Ben: *freaks out again* ROMANCE!?**

**Summer: *facepalms***

**Me: Umm... Anyway... I'm sorry to those who might've been expecting an action-packed fanfic. (This story will have some action, though.)**

**Secondly, this series isn't going to be too long. I have the main plot set out, and it should be an average 8-9 chapters. Not too many.**

**Well, that's all I have to say. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Summer: Yay! I get to talk now!**

**Ben: How come you always get to go first?**

**Summer: *sticks out tongue* Don't you have ANY gentlemenly manners? Ladies first!**

**Ben: *grumble, grumble* FireFrost Flare doesn't only owns what she owns, which is not Pokemon.**

* * *

_**Summer's POV**_

I hated Kate. I really and truly did. She was my best friend, but I hated her anyways. Maybe I shouldn't be using the word hate. Hate is a strong word. Funny that I keep using it anyway.

I hated Ben too. This was all his fault. He was the reason why I 'strongly disliked' my best friend. If it weren't for him, Kate and I would be A OK right now. But no, he just _had _to show up.

Kate just_ had_ to turn on Cupid mode. She loves to match make, especially on her best friends. Last time, she tried to pair me up with Keith. Try baking soda and vinegar. The explosion was that bad. I couldn't talk to anybody for a week. She also tried me with a variety of other people, but after a while she just gave up. Until Ben came and ruined the peace.

Because of all of this, I was grumpy all of the time. It wasn't just Kate. I was mad at myself. I found myself blushing whenever Ben talked to me, stammering whenever I had to talk back. And I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried.

I pulled at my hair in frustration. It was recess, but I was walking alone on the sunny, grassy field outside. The Chatot were singing and a nice breeze was blowing. Today was the kind of day when you and friends lay down on the warm blades of grass and have the sunshine smile on your face. I was alone.

Hanging out with the others meant Ben. Ben meant blushing. Blushing meant Irritating Kate. Irritating Kate meant anger. Anger meant detention.

So I was spending my time away from the others.

I saw a Bidoof run by, happiness and plain as day on its face. Hmph. At least _someone's _not feeling upset. I kicked at the dirt, debating whether or not I should go and meet up with the others, even if it did mean detention.

Suddenly, I heard an angry squeal from nearby, and a lot of shuffling. I looked up, wondering what was going on. Should I have been happy that I looked up, or should I have just enjoyed my peace and quiet for a moment longer?

A swarm of angry Bidoof were charging at me with full force. There had to be at least twenty, and all of them had their big teeth gnashing and biting. Their eyes were bright red. What was going on?!

I let out a strangled shriek as they charged at me. I tried to run, but my feet were frozen, glued to the spot, and my knees were knocking. This was a familiar feeling. Not being able to react to rampaging Pokemon.

They were getting closer, but I still couldn't move. I had thought that going to Ranger School would help me in a situation like this. Help me to move on.

"SUMMER!" I heard a familiar voice yell. It was enough to make my legs move. Instincts took over and I ran to climb up the nearest tree possible. I had barely found the first foothold when I heard the Bidoof slam into the tree underneath my feet with angry squeals.

Gasping and struggling to find more footholds, I made my way up the tree, to the highest branch I could find. Why were the Bidoof so angry? I shuddered.

If that person hadn't come and brought me to my senses, I could've been eaten alive. That person...

I felt the tree shake violently, and it brought me back down to earth. I looked down. The Bidoof were gnawing at the base of the tree, trying to break it down.

Panic erupted in my head. What was I going to do this time? I couldn't exactly run away, or jump off the tree. Bidoof were coming from all directions, and if I didn't think fast, something terrible was going to happen to me.

* * *

_**Ben's POV**_

As soon as I saw the swarm of angry Bidoof, I knew Summer was in BIG trouble. And that if I didn't do something fast, she would end up in the hospital with her face eaten off.

But there was no one with me, and I didn't exactly have time to go get someone for help. I had to tackle the situation by myself. I stared at Summer.

She seemed frozen on the spot, paralyzed by fear. Why wasn't she running? This was so unlike her. Usually by now her sharp reflexes would take over, and she would have those Bidoof calm in no time. Just the way a Pokémon Ranger should be.

"SUMMER!" I yelled. It was enough to get her to move. But not enough to stop the Bidoof. She ran up to a tree and started climbing, the Bidoof following close behind. There were at least twenty, maybe more. How was I going to calm them down?

Summer was at the top of the tree now, and the Bidoof were gnawing at the base of the tree. There was only one thing I could do.

"BIDOOF! Don't get mad at Summer...uh... get mad at me! I...uh...destroyed your home!" I improvised, trying to get their attention.

They all turned their heads, glaring. Suddenly, they were all charging at me. Uh oh. Only one thing left to do now.

"Ben, RUN!" Summer screamed at me from the top of the tree. I barely had time to think. I turned and ran as fast as I could.

_ What're you thinking?_ I voice inside of me said as I ran. _You're training to become __a Pokémon Ranger. Pokémon Rangers don't run from danger. They take it head on!_

Without thinking, I stopped running and turned around. The Bidoof didn't hesitate. They just kept going. Maybe if I could capture them it would calm them down...?

I steadied my capture styler on my arm, focusing on the first Bidoof. Wait... Were those red eyes?

"Capture...ON!" I yelled out without thinking about it, releasing the capture disk. An antenna sprung out from the top of the styler, and I moved my arm around in sharp, quick movements, tracing circles around all of the Bidoof with the Capture Styler.

Was capturing them a good idea?

...

"Ah..." I sank to my knees, breathing heavily. I had managed to capture all of the Bidoof, barely.

They had all calmed down, and seemed to be enjoying the sunny weather.

Wait...what about Summer? I sprang up to my feet, and sprinted to the tree. Was she ok? Oh, please let her be okay.

She was perched on the highest branch of the tree, her eyes closed, muttering inaudible words under her breath.

"Summer...? Are you alright?" I asked carefully. She looked down at me, and I saw that her eyes were still filled with fear.

"Ben! What were you thinking? You could've gotten seriously injured! Rampaging Pokémon are nothing to talk lightly about!" she cried out, her eyebrows knit with worry.

"Is that what you were thinking when you decided to stand still while a herd of rampaging Bidoof decided to attack you?" I asked, smiling.

Her face turned a deep shade of scarlet, and she looked away.

"I was...scared. I couldn't move..." She mumbled, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Well, do you want to come down from the tree now? The Bidoof have calmed down. I captured them all," I held out my arms to catch her.

She turned red again, angry this time.

"I can get down by myself, thank you very much. I don't need your help anym-AHHH!" She shrieked as she lost her footing, falling to the ground.

I caught her in my arms bridal style, holding her close to me.

"It's not nice to show attitude towards your savior," I grinned at her, waggling a finger mockingly.

She glared at me, but then her eyes softened.

"Thank you...For everything..." She mumbled, and looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been walking by myself in the first place. I was just mad at Kate..."

She blushed, and I raised an eyebrow teasingly, and then decided to be a little more serious.

"It's ok. You're allowed to walk by yourself. It would just be silly if you couldn't. Just be more careful. Hey.. .Why were those Bidoof so angry, anyways?" I asked. They couldn't have been mad for no reason. She shrugged.

"Beats me. All of a sudden, they were there. If you hadn't come, who knows what would've happened? Wait ... Why were you there, anyways?" she asked. It was a perfectly good question, but I couldn't answer it. Truth be told, I was looking for her in the first place. She had been avoiding me, and I had wanted to talk to her about it.

I blushed and looked away.

She smiled, but didn't say anything. She was a hundred percent cuter when she smiled. Her bangs waved in the light breeze, and I stared at her face contently.

We just stood there for a few moments, until I realized that I was still holding her.

"Erm... I'm going to put you down now." I said awkwardly, and put her down on the ground gently.

She stood up, and there were a few moments of silence.

She sighed heavily, grumbling as though she was arguing with herself.

"Ben...?"

"What's up?" I asked.

"...Nothing..." she blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"I know it's not nothing. What's up?" I said sternly.

"I'm telling you, it's nothing!" she said, putting her hands up in the air in defense.

"No. It's not. You're seriously not going to tell me, even though I just saved you from a herd of Bidoof that wanted to eat your face off?"

She was silent.

"I don't know..."

I sighed heavily.

"OKAY! I'll tell you." she snapped.

I raised my eyebrows. "That was kind of quick. You're usually not so easily moved."

"Well... You just seemed a bit disappointed. I didn't want to make you feel that way." she stared off in to the sky. I turned away and grinned to myself. Maybe Summer wasn't so heartless after all.

"So...shoot."

"Well, I was thinking... I've been treating you rather unfairly, and I think that maybe... Maybe we should become friends." Her words nearly swept me off my feet.

"I never really thought you would say that.." I said, awed.

"Well, sometimes I can say nice things."

I grinned at her.

"No, I mean that I thought you were too stubborn and hot headed to say that you wanted to be my friend all along."

She turned and glared daggers at me.

"You want me to take back everything I just said?" She said in a threatening tone.

"No! I was kidding!"

"Good." She ruffled my hair playfully. There were a couple of moments of silence.

"Let's go back." I said, just as the bell rang.

"Yes. Let's." she said, smiling at me. And just like that, my life was turned upside-down.

* * *

**Me: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please follow and favourite, as I would greatly appreciate it. **

**Summer: It only takes two seconds of your time anyways.**

**Me: :O Summer! Don't be rude!**

**Ben: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3- Summer's Secret

**Me: *crying in corner***

**Ben: What's up?**

**Me: *sniffle* It's terrible! **

**Ben: What's terrible?**

**Me: There's not enough FLUFFINESS! *cries out in despair***

**Summer: *sighs* Isn't that a good thing?**

**Me: No, it's not. But I suppose that I should thank a couple people before we continue.**

**Summer: Are you serious?! Again?**

**Ben: She's being polite, unlike someone I know.**

**Summer: Shut up Ben. Nobody likes you. **

**Ben: *cries in depression corner***

**Me: Thank you to Misty Ketchum97 for helping me figure out what was missing. Thank you to denow for the being awesome and going through it even though I know she has no interest in Pokemon. Also thank you to pandameadow and guest for reviewing, following and favouriting. Thank you to bubbles1011 and lilitraum for following and favouriting. **

**Summer: Gosh, I think I almost fell asleep.**

**Ben: *makes a duck shaped shadow with his hand* Look, I can make a Psyduck!**

**Me: That was a quick recovery.**

**Summer: Can't you ever be mature?**

**Ben: You obviously don't know me well enough.**

**Summer: *sighs and rolls eyes* Look Ben! My Psyduck can eat your Psyduck! *makes her duck shadow chomp on Ben's duck shadow***

**Ben: Hey, no fair! My Psyduck can eat your Psyduck! *makes duck shadow chomp on Summer's duck shadow***

**Summer: Well my Psyduck can eat your face! *makes duck shadow chomp on Ben's head***

**Ben: *sweatdrops* Ah! I thought we got over Pokemon eating people in the last chapter! **

**Summer: *laughs evilly* Those were Bidoof. These are Psyduck.**

**Ben: Fine... If you want to play like that...**

**Me: Someone say the disclaimer real quick before this gets messy!**

**Pichu: FireFrostFlare only owns what she owns, which is not Pokemon.**

**Summer: Where did you come from?**

**Me: On to the chapter!**

* * *

_**Summer's POV**_

About a month had passed since Ben and I had become friends. He was actually pleasant to be with, even if it was just silence between the two of us. We hadn't gotten too close, but we were still good friends.

I no longer blushed when he talked to me, or stammered when I talked to him, but for some reason, my heart fluttered whenever I saw him. I nearly kicked myself every time it happened. We were friends, nothing more.

Kate was running out of reasons to tease me about him, and was instead trying to matchmake Isaac and Rythmi, which supposedly wasn't hard because they had already fallen for each other.

Or so Kate had said. I grinned to myself. She was in to the romantics way too much. Right now she was at her desk, scribbling on her notebook furiously. Probably notes on how to get them together alone.

"Tomorrow we will be practicing a mission with actual ranger stylers! If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me, as always," Ms. April told the class.

Heads turned, and excited whispers were heard from all around the room. Actual Ranger stylers! This was going to be amazing! I looked over at Ben, smiling, and saw that he was grinning back at me.

Ms. April cleared her throat. "This assignment will be completed in partners. I have already chosen your partners for you. We have Kate and Kellyn..." I noticed Kate's face turn a bright shade of red and smirked. Kate noticed me, and scowled.

"... Rythmi and Isaac, Keith and Rebecca..." a girl with raven-coloured hair and green eyes sitting in the back slumped in her chair and sighed miserably as Ms. April called out more pairs.

"... And finally... Summer and Ben." I raised my eyebrows and looked at Ben. He grinned at me, waggling his eyebrows. What was with that? He still did it sometimes, just to annoy me.

"The point of this assignment is be able to use the Ranger Styler properly. It has the same form of your school stylers, but also has a voicemail feature, and some other things. Your goal is to successfully capture a Pichu, a Bidoof, and a Tailow. Until tomorrow, class dismissed!" I shuddered. Ben was going to have to take care of the Bidoof, for sure. I still had nightmares about what had happened that day.

The bell rang, right on time. I walked outside, leaving the others and whistling a happy tune. I heard Keith behind me, along with someone else.

"So what can I call you...? How about Rebecky? No... Too long. It needs to be short and sweet. Hm. I know! Beckles! How about that? Does that work for you, Beckles?"

I closed my eyes, listening. I heard some grumbling, something about chopping someone's head off with an ax. I smiled to myself. Keith was going to have a lot of fun tomorrow. I hoped Rebecca had a well-aimed kick.

I heard quick light footsteps behind me. Kate, for sure.

I opened one eye and looked at her. Her face was red, a mixture of anger and embarassment.

"Something wrong?" I asked innocently. When she was like this, it was something about Kellyn, and me teasing her about it.

"Yes! You, to be exact! Kellyn and I are friends, nothing more! I don't like him like that, and I don't know why you keep teasing me about him!" she yelled at me, frustrated. Yup. Kellyn.

I closed my eyes again, smirking as I walked.

"What?" she asked, questioning my silence. Suddenly, she was more curious than angry.

"No, it's just funny that you're so blind. I've been telling you the exact same thing about me and Ben. Yet you expect me not to tease you about Kellyn, when you really and truly like him."

"I... Ok. Fine. I do like him a little. But that's all! And you and Ben... You guys are just perfect for each other. I think the only people that don't know that are you and Ben." she declared.

"We are not perfect for each other! We have NOTHING in common. I only became friends with him because I thought that I was being unfair," heat rushed into my cheeks. No. I did not like Benjamin Natsuya. I had told myself that I didn't a million times. Then... Why was I blushing?

"That's what makes you great together. You fit like puzzle pieces. Your seriousness makes up for him being immature all the time. His patience makes up for your temper. On top of all of that, you look so cute together!" she said defiantly.

I glared daggers at her.

"We. Are. Not. Cute. Together. He. Has. No. Patience. We. Have. Nothing. In. Common." I said through clenched teeth.

"Who has nothing in common?" Ben's voice cut in.

I spun around to see Ben and Kellyn right there. Kate and I looked at each other, and we both blushed.

"No one." I said, trying to recover.

"Actually-" I cut Kate off before she could say anything else.

"I was just leaving." I stormed off, leaving Ben and Kellyn a little clueless. Actually, maybe just Ben. Kellyn could catch on easily.

I needed to be alone. I found a tree to sit under. Maybe I should go to my special spot. That way, I could really cool down.

I closed my eyes and thought about it. Yes... Today I would go to my special spot. The special spot had no particular name, except for special spot. It was a place where I could relax, enjoy my surrounding, and maybe even practice... No one knew about it except for me.

I heard footsteps. They weren't Kate's. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Ben looking down at me thoughtfully.

"What's up?" I asked sleepily.

"You. What's up with you? First you were all happy and sunshine and rainbows, and then you were mad. Really mad. Like my Mom doesn't get her coffee mad." he sat down beside me.

"First of all, I don't do happy and sunshine and rainbows. I just don't." I glared at him. "Secondly, it was Kate. She... Um... Er... I... I can't really tell you." I sighed.

"Well, Sunshine does suit you... Maybe I'll be like Keith and give you a nickname." He grinned. I gave him the death glare. He put his arms up in defense. "Ok, ok! I was just trying to cheer you up!"

"Yeah, because calling me Sunshine will definitely cheer me up," I scoffed. However, a small smile was creeping onto my lips.

"Well, you are smiling. Anyway, Kate was teasing you about me, wasn't she?" He asked. I gaped at him. No way. Ignorant, impatient, obnoxious Ben realized?

"H-how did you know?" I asked.

"The look on your face. I know you well enough. I've been watching you." I stared, realizing what he said. He seemed to notice as well.

"N-no! That's not what I meant! I haven't been watching you! I'm not a stalker! It's just... Ah... Um..." he tried to recover, flustered.

Right then, I sensed something else in his personality. Something like what I had seen on the day that I had met him. Something patient, sensitive and caring.

I stood up. It wasn't going to let this effect the way I felt about him.

"I'm going to the forest. Alone. I need to think about tomorrow's assignment." I said stupidly. I nearly facepalmed. What was wrong with me?

"Oh.. Uh..." Ben replied, still flustered.

"Alone, okay? Don't follow me. I mean it."

He nodded. "Okay."

I spun on my heel and headed in the direction of the forest. Some of what I said wasn't a lie. I needed to go to the forest. Alone.

I felt a hand grab my hand. Ben had stopped me. There was a pause as I turned to him.

Red rushed into both of our cheeks.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? Can we forget about this?" He asked me with pleading eyes. There it was again. That undershell.

I stared at him, then smiled weakly.

"Fine. But... I still need to think. I'll see you later, ok?" I said.

He shifted from foot to foot. "Ok."

I needed to go. I walked as fast as I could, and slipped behind the school and into the forest a little ways away. Maneuvering my way through dense plants, moss, leaves and twigs, I turned sharply at certain trees and clearings. I had memorized the way to my special spot, even when I had just found it, so I would never lose it.

Soon, I reached a small hill with a tunnel trailing through it. It was hard to spot, since a wall of hanging vines covered the opening to the tunnel.

I pulled the vines aside and walked carefully through the tunnel, watching out for any roots sticking out of the ground.

Soft rays of sunshine greeted my face as I stepped out of the tunnel. Big trees surrounded the area, making this place almost impossible to reach from anywhere else.

A small clear pond was at the edge of the clearing, along with small berry bushes. The ground was covered of soft moss and flowers. Gentle rays of sunshine shone through the thick leaves high above, providing light.

I sighed happily and layed on the moss, placing my hand behind my head, letting the silence absorb me.

I frowned. Why did I feel this way about him all of a sudden? Was it because of what I had felt when he talked to me? When he grabbed my hand? I shook my head. No. I didn't like him, and I never would. But still... I relaxed.

Before I knew it, I was singing. I don't know how it happens. If I'm calm, relaxed, and alone, I can bring just about any agitated Pokemon back to its normal self, and clear my mind.

"_You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize, it's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it_

_And the darkness inside you makes you feel so small_"

Too bad it doesn't work when I'm panicked, or when another person is there. Then again, I didn't want anyone else to know. It went against my whole personality completely, and that could lead to teasing and annoyance.

I closed my eyes and sang.

I heard shuffling, and opened my eyes, sitting up to see several Pichu, Marill, Budew, Oddish, Bellossom and Teddiursa sitting around me, listening contently.

Smiling to myself, I kept singing, pouring all of my emotions into the chorus.

"_But I see your true colours, shining through._

_I see your true colours, that's why I love you._

_So don't be afraid to let them show, your true colours._

_True colours are beautiful.._

_Like a rainbow..."_

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap, right near the tunnel. I aruptly stopped singing, and stared at the opening, my eyes wide.

Ben was standing right there.

* * *

_**Ben's POV**_

I thought I had just ruined everything. EVERYTHING. I followed Summer when I knew I shouldn't have, and it resulted in this.

Standing there, I was mesmorized by her beautiful voice. How could she keep this talent to herself? Why didn't she tell anyone?

For a second, a felt a little hurt, by the fact that she didn't tell me. I had thought that we had gotten fairly close. Then I remembered what Summer was like.

She wouldn't want to draw attention to herself; she hated being in the spotlight. It also went against what she wanted other people to think of her.

Still... I blushed. She was still cute, and I still liked her. Hence the "I've been watching you" statement. I mentally kicked myself. How could I say something like that? But there was just something about her...

I always wondered whether she liked me or not. She most likely didn't; it wasn't her style. As far as I knew, I was the only boy she had ever gotten to be somewhat friends with. That was as far as I was ever going to get.

A soft breeze drafted through her hair as she sang to all the Pokemon sitting around her. I smiled softly. All seemed to be peaceful and content. That was, until I moved my foot.

And stepped on a twig. That made a loud sound when it broke. I cringed. Uh oh.

She had told me specifically that she didn't want company where she was going, but there wasn't anything else that I had wanted to do more.

Summer was the only person that could ever scare me. Before, nobody could touch me, hurt me, or insult me because I was too good at ignoring things like that. For some reason, Summer could do all those things to me and damage me beyond repair.

For a split second, I hoped that she hadn't heard me.

The singing stopped, and she slowly turned her head, immediately spotting me hiding behind the long, leafy vines that covered the exit.

So much for hope.

Her eyes went through a variety of emotions. First, surprise, then sadness, then anger, then loss, then cold anger again, four times as worse.

"BEN! What are you doing here? I thought I told you I was going to the forest ALONE. Do you not know the meaning of ALONE?! It means by yourself. No one else. NO ONE. Do you not get that?!" she yelled at me, her voice somewhat shaky.

I cringed again. "I... I... I followed you here because I was worried... and I wanted to t-talk to you... But then you came here... And you... You were..." I trailed off. I never stammer this much. I just don't. So why was I then?

There was silence.

"You followed me here... and you heard me... You heard me, didn't you? You heard me... singing?" She asked quietly, no longer yelling, but her voice was much more deadly.

"Y-yes."

"Ben," she said dangerously, her eyes shadowed, "Get. Out. NOW!"

I had two choices. To run and get out before I lost a leg or arm. Or, to stay here and try to explain how my stupid brain works, which was impossible.

I chose to run. I ran out as fast as I possibly could, not caring where I was going, just as long as I got as far away as I could from her.

She would hate me forever. I knew it. I had proof. The proof was the tears that were streaming down her red, angry cheeks. Tears of betrayal. Betrayal.

Who would've thought?

...

"She has to forgive you. She won't just walk out on your friendship. You guys are like, inseperable now!" Keith tried to assure me from his bunk bed across the room.

"Even if we were inseperable, we're not anymore. Besides, we've only been friends for a couple weeks." I said into my pillow. I had buried myself in my bunk bed at the dorm, hoping for some sort of comfort.

"You can't just give up, Ben. It's just not the manly thing to do," Kellyn said from his bunk bed, which was directly below Keith's.

"I'm not a man, Kellyn. I'm a teenager. A stupid teenager that doesn't know when to quit." I muttered in to the pillow.

"Oh come on. What happened to the happy go-lucky cocky Ben that was around the other day? Did you kidnap him? If you did, that's good, because apparently Summer really hated him, and when Summer hates someone, it's the end of the world." Keith said, grinning.

I finally took my face out of the pillow, and threw it at him.

Keith ducked in mock horror, then grinned. "At least you took your face out of the pillow," he commented amusedly.

"Shut up, Keith." I growled.

"Seriously, though. You like that girl too much for your own good. Didn't we warn you at the beginning of the year that she'd turn you down like a piece of cold meatloaf?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, well, I got a lot closer to her than you did. And I don't like her that much." I muttered. "Anyway, I think I'll just stay away from her for a little while. That might help."

Kellyn snorted.

"What?" I demanded.

"Aren't you forgetting something? If staying away from her means a couple of hours, then you're good. Otherwise..."

I stared at him, confused, and then my eyes widened in realization.

"Nice one. How're you going to face her for tomorrow's assignment?" Kellyn asked.

I buried myself under the covers.

"Maybe some miracle will happen and Arceus will be nice enough to erase what happened in Summer's mind today." I mumbled from under the covers.

I heard Kellyn snort again. He acted so mature. No wonder Kate liked him so much. Maybe I had to be like that too, to get Summer to forgive me.

"Oh, that reminds me! Beckles said she's go on a date with me if I acted mature for the assignment!" Keith said excitedly.

"... Beckles?" Kellyn asked. I could practically hear the smirk on his face. "What an interesting name. Are you going to go for it?"

"Well, it is a pretty big sacrifice... I dunno. Guess we'll have to wait and see! Good night!" Keith said in a singsong voice.

Everyone turned out the lights, except for Isaac, who was planning on doing an extra assignment for Mr. Kincaid.

I stared up at the ceiling. What was I going to do?

* * *

**Summer: I still can't believe you did that.**

**Me: He walked in on you while you were singing?**

**Ben: Actually, no.**

**Me: ?**

**Ben: I...**

**Summer: He captured a real Psyduck and got it to eat my scarf and goggles.**

**Ben: You deserved it. You got a Psyduck to put a stink bomb in my hair while I was sleeping.**

**Summer: Well, you got a Psyduck to do a Water Gun on me while I was holding Pichu.**

**Me: (To those who are confused: Pichu tends to shock whatever is nearest when sprayed with water)**

**Ben: I just wanted you to get wet! I didn't see Pichu there!**

**Pichu: I say otherwise. You specifically told me to stay in her arms for a little while longer.**

**Ben: *clamps hand over Pichu's mouth* Eh heh heh... ^^' Truce?**

**Summer: Never. Prepare to be electrocuted.**

**Ben: Wait! I can get you a new scarf and goggles! It's ok!**

**Summer: No, you can't. There were only two of each in the whole world. It takes months to make another one! You can't just pick one up at the thrift shop!**

***arguing***

***pots and pans banging***

***cursing***

***Pichu runs away screaming***

***psyduck flies over my head***

**Pichu: gasp... Huff... Review, Favourite and Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4- Anger and Hurt

**Me: Hello readers! Here is the fourth chapter to Pokemon Ranger School: What Happened Before.**

**Pichu: (ahem) Summer and Ben will not be able to join us today for saying the disclaimer... Because of some... Injuries... The author didn't exactly help. *glares at me***

**Me: *sweatdrops* Well... To put it in short form... Do you remember the Psyduck incident? I thought that if I brought Kate in... She could help calm them down...**

**Kate: I told them that they were fighting like an old married couple. **

**Pichu: Yeah. About that... How did you get out alive?**

**Kate: I took some desperate measures.**

**Me: Oh no. What did you do?**

**Kate: I... Uh... Hid behind Keith... And I think they thought it was him... *laughs weakly***

**Pichu: Oh Arceus. Poor Keith.**

**Kate: He only has... *wince* two broken legs, a dislocated arm, and some scrapes. It's not that bad.**

**Me: And to think that the guy saved your life when you were falling off a skyscraper...**

**Kate: I'm sorry, ok? He wasn't that mad... Thank Arceus Kellyn doesn't know. If he did, I'd be dead.**

**Me: *sigh* Anyway, I'd like to thank a few people. Again, Misty Ketchum97 and denow for reading, supporting and helping me edit. Thanks to RangerTakara for following, and to pandameadow for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone who helped me out!**

**Kate: That was a few people? **

**Me: Be quiet, Kate. Remember Keith. I could still tell Kellyn what you did.**

**Kate: :O You wouldn't! **

**Pichu: She would.**

**Me: That's why you should say the disclaimer right now.**

**Kate: You can't make me.**

**Me: Kelly-**

**Kate: *sweatdrops* Okay, okay! FireFrostFlare only owns what she owns, which is not Pokemon.**

**Pichu: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Summer's POV**_

I stared up at the ceiling blankly. This was not happening. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. How was everything fine, and then damaged beyond repair?

Kate snored on the bunk bed beneath me. It was early; too early for anyone to be awake yet. The sun would be rising soon.

I yawned and climbed off of the bed, my feet warm compared to the cold wooden rungs. Maybe watching the sunrise would help me think about how I was going to handle today.

I quietly got dressed and tip-toed out of the room. Making my way down the stairs, I walked down the hallway and into the cold morning. I hugged myself and pulled my school uniform in a little tighter. I should've brought a coat.

Walking torwards the highest hill I could find, I heard footsteps behind me. I immediately know whose they were.

"Following me even now, are you? Are you worried about me again? Think I can't handle taking care of myself?" I turned on my heel, my voice cold.

Ben cringed, but didn't say anything.

"Do you honestly think I would've signed up for Ranger School if I didn't think I could take care of myself? Do you?!" I was yelling now. There was a pause as I tried to calm down. I realized that he wasn't going to say anything.

"Go away," I said in a cold, commanding tone. "Go away NOW." Silence.

"No," he said stubbornly.

"NOW."

"No."

"Why not?"

He walked up to me, his face more determined. He must've been awfully brave, in this state. In my state. He was completely confident this time, no cringing.

He kept getting closer, until our faces were inches apart. I tried as hard as I could to keep my face straight. What was he doing? He stared at me for a couple moments, our brown eyes locking. My heart beat faster, and my breath was caught in my throat. What was happening to me? We stood there staring at each other for a couple more moments.

"You're going to need a blanket," he said simply, draping one over my shoulders.

Then, he spun on his heel and walked away. I stared after him, perplexed, watching him until he disappeared into the school.

What was that?

...

"Can each pair please get together and pick up a ranger styler from my desk?" Ms. April asked, gesturing to the red capture stylers on her desk.

Ben got up and grabbed a styler from her desk. Many other students followed suit.

For once, he had a serious look on his face. He had been like that all day long. During every single lesson. He had even stopped Keith from playing a prank on Mr. Kincaid again because he thought it was too dangerous. Usually he would encourage Keith, sometimes even help him.

Why was he like this? Was he acting this way because of what happened yesterday? Was he changing himself... For me?

I shook my head at the thought. I didn't want this. If he knew me really well, he would know that. Plus, he probably couldn't care less. But what about what happened this morning...? He followed me all the way outside to give me a blanket. Some random stranger wouldn't do that for me.

Keith and Kellyn seemed to be confused by his actions as well. They would look over at him from time to time, a puzzled look on both of their faces.

Ben interrupted my thoughts as he came and sat beside me again. There wasn't a trace of a smile on his lips. Nothing like his normal self. And I didn't like it one bit.

Even though I was mad at the old Ben for being careless and stupid, I wanted him back. The old Ben told me cheesy jokes because he knew they made me smile. The old Ben was always there for me, even if I was running from more than a dozen human-eating Bidoof. The old Ben would always catch me if I fell, literally. The old Ben was braver than anyone I had ever met.

This new Ben, this cold Ben, I hated him. I didn't want to admit it, but I missed the old Ben. A lot.

And I wasn't going to stop at anything to get him back.

* * *

**Ben's POV**

Summer was really quiet all of a sudden. She didn't say a single word as I took the styler and led her outside.

I was trying to be as mature and serious as possible, to get her back. Maybe if I wasn't so careless, she wouldn't hate me as much.

She seemed to be pretty shocked by it at first, then firmly shutting her mouth and not saying anything about it, her lips forming a straight line as we searched the school for the Pokemon we were looking for.

I captured the Bidoof with ease, and she handled the Tailow. The only one left was Pichu. The only problem was that we couldn't find any anywhere. It looked like everyone had caught one before us.

"Hey, Kellyn? Have you seen any Pichu anywhere?" I sent a message using the Voice Mail feature.

The response came after a couple seconds.

"Try inside the crates sitting around the school yard. They like to hide in them. Kate and I caught one first thing inside a crate behind the school. We've only got Tailow left," Kellyn's voice came from the styler.

"Thanks. Oh, and if you're having trouble finding one, there's a huge flock behind the school. They like it at the edge of the forest," I responded.

"Ok, thanks. And... Can I talk to you? Alone? It's about... Well... I think you know..." Kellyn whispered.

"Ok, gimme a minute." I shot Summer an apologetic glance and stepped away, so that she couldn't hear.

"Clear."

"What's going on with you and Summer? Does she hate you?" he hissed into the speaker, making me pull my head away, cringing.

"No. It's all good. I think she's ok," I whispered, trying to make my voice sound re-assuring.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. What about you and Kate? Any mooooments?" I asked teasingly, trying to steer the conversation away from Summer and I.

"No! Stop it with the me and Kate! There is no me and Kate! Sure, I like her a little. But that's ALL. Sort of like how you like Summer. Listen, I was just making sure. You've been acting weird today, not like yourself. I was worried," his voice sounded sincere.

"Whatever. Ben, out," I said shortly, cutting him off.

I walked back over to Summer, who had a determined look on her face. She glared at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You, that's what! What's wrong with you? All of a sudden you're serious... and mature and..." she shivered, "...cold."

I raised my eyebrows. Cold?

"I thought you wanted me to be mature and serious. What happened to the 'Can't you ever grow up?' the other day?" I asked.

"It's not like that! I'm supposed to be serious! I'm supposed to be mature! It's all me!" she cried out.

"Well, why can't I be those things too?" I asked.

"Because... It's not the Ben that I know. The old Ben always told me jokes that would make me smile, even if they were super cheesy. The new Ben wouldn't tell a joke if his life depended on it. The old Ben was braver than anyone I ever knew, and it helped him to do what others couldn't. The new Ben is too careful to do anything more than I can," I noticed that her hands were trembling, and her eyes were shadowed by her bangs.

I stared at her. What?

She looked up at me, and there were tears in her eyes. I gaped at her. The perfect Summer Minami, too tough and stubborn to let anything get to her, was crying?

"I want the old Ben back!" she said shakily, but her voice was commanding and determined.

I didn't say anything. I just gaped at her. What was she saying? I thought she hated the old Ben. The careless old Ben.

"At first, I hated the old Ben. He was stupid, careless, obnoxious... And plenty of other annoying things. But... He was unique. I didn't realize that he was amazing underneath... until I lost him. Please... Give him back to me..." she fell to her knees, her eyes hurt and sad.

I could only stare, while a million thoughts ran through my head. My legs wouldn't move.

How in the world was this happening? This had to be a dream, it just had to! But it wasn't. Summer was sitting on the floor, crying over something I had done. Something I had put on her. A mistake I had made. A mistake I could fix. I mentally kicked myself.

Summer hardly ever cried, I knew that. I had made her cry twice in two days. Arceus, I was stupid.

I walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, grabbing her hand. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

I grinned at her.

"Since when does the perfect Summer Minami, aka Sunshine, cry?" I asked.

She smiled weakly.

"That's the Ben I know," she said, gripping my hand and pulling me into a hug.

I blushed, and was happy that she couldn't see my face.

We pulled away, and she punched my arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I jumped up and rubbed my sore arm.

"For being a jerk and worrying me. And don't call me Sunshine again." she glared at me.

"Sorry. Tragically, the old Ben comes with the whole package. Which includes nicknames," I grinned.

To my surprise, she grinned back.

"Just... Not all the time, ok? Friends?" she held out a hand.

"Friends," I confirmed, shaking her hand back.

She smiled. It was a beautiful smile. Right then, I vowed to myself that she would never cry like that again. That smile of hers was important to me.

That smile was more than important to me. It was the world to me.

* * *

**Kate: Aw... that was so sweet. I had no idea this happened! *laughs evilly under her breath***

**Kellyn: Did someone call me?**

**Kate: Huh? No!**

**Me: Actual-**

**Kate: *sweatdrops* LookKellynI'msorryIaccidentallyhalfkille dKeithIknowhe'syourbestfriendbutitwasbyacc identDon'tkillmeplease!**

**Kellyn: You did WHAT?!**

**Me: You understood everything she said?!**

**Kellyn: You do after you deal with her for like, five years. Anyway... Getting back to the point. Kate, I'm going to kill you!**

**Kate: Eek! It was an accident!**

**Kellyn: That's what you said the time that you handcuffed me and Keith together, and "accidentally" lost the key! And the time that you glued a humungous heart onto my ranger uniform with super glue! And the time that you permanantly dyed my hair blue!**

**Pichu: Oh... So that's why your hair seemed to be a different brown...**

**Me: Oh come on. I need SOMEONE to say the disclaimer. Can you guys please stop fighting?**

**Keith: Impossible.**

**Kate: Oh, Keith! You're back!**

**Keith: Yeah, I figured that Kellyn would kill you if I didn't show up, so yeah.**

**Kate: My savior! *runs and hugs Keith***

**Keith: O/O**

**Kellyn: Ugh... Now I have to kill Keith, too...**

**Me: Ack! You can't kill all of my characters!**

**Pichu: Review, Favourite and Follow!**


	5. Chapter 5- Outdoor Class

**Me: Hello fellow fanfiction readers! I have chapter 5 here. Finally.**

**Ben: No kidding. I thought you had left me stranded with this monster.**

**Summer: I am not a monster! *holds up a fist* You want to go at it again?**

**Ben: *sweatdropping* No! Of course not!**

**Summer: Good.**

**Pichu: Oh, you're back!**

**Me: *sighs* Well, I'd like to thank a couple of people, and I'd also like to tell you some information if you are liking this fanfiction.**

**Summer: This is exactly why I wanted to stay in the hospital bed a little bit longer.**

**Me: *glares at Summer* Fine then. I'll change your perspective to Jessica'a perspective. Let's see how you like that.**

**Summer: *pales dramatically* You wouldn't.**

**Ben: OOOOOUUUUU! Summer! You just got threatened! Wait. Who's Jessica again?**

**Summer: *facepalms***

**Me: You'll see. Anyway, I'd like to thank Misty Ketchum97 as usual for helping me edit, denow and littlemisskigirl for reading and also helping me edit, and also to pearlshipper and smrtangel for following. You guys are the best!**

**Summer: *drooling in her sleep***

**Pichu: Where's the camera when you need it the most?**

**Ben: And she had me totally convinced that she didn't drool... **

**Me: *facepalms* You know what? You guys are hopeless. I'm going to change this to a Jessica and Ben story!**

**Summer: AAAAHHHH! Anything but that! **

**Me: *sighs* Ok, moving on. For those of you that like this fanfic but just don't want to favourite and follow for some reason...**

**Summer: (Because you really and truly hate it and you hate the whole ObliviaShipping idea)**

**Ben: *snickers***

**Me: ...I have posted the date that the next chapter will be online on my profile. I also have other ideas for fanfics up there, so please PM me with any suggestions, because I will definitely answer. **

**Summer: Ok, are you done?**

**Pichu: Improvement! You didn't fall asleep!**

**Me: Yes, I am done. Who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Ben: Me! **

**Summer: Well, go on with it. People don't have all the time in the world, you know.**

**Ben: *pouts* Don't rush me. Anyway, FireFrostFlare only own what she owns, which is not Pokemon.**

**Summer: Fortunately.**

**Me: What did you just say?!**

**Summer: Is it a crime to say the word Fortunately?**

**Pichu: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Summer's POV**_

"KAAAAAATE!" fists hammered on the dorm door. I groaned and rolled over in my bed. There was a pause as the banging an yelling stopped. Thank Arceus. Kate sighed peacefully.

"They're gone."

"KAAAAAAAAATE!" the voice came again with harder banging. This is when I say a swear word.

"Kate, calm your boyfriend before I have to kill him..." I groaned, smashing the pillow over my ears. Silence.

"SUUUUUUMMER!" Ben's voice cut through Keith's shouts.

Kate smirked at me sleepily. "Whose boyfriend didja say, now?"

I glared and threw my pillow at her. She hit it away with her arm and climbed out of her bunk, yawning.

Staggering, she opened the door. "Whazzup?"

"Today's Outdoor Class! Have you forgotten ALREADY? Anyway, get out of bed!" Keith's excited voice came loud and clear.

Kate stared at them, blinked, and slammed the door in their faces. Climbing into her bunk, she started to snore lightly under the covers. I rolled my eyes. That was Kate, all right.

A couple of minutes passed as I started to go back to sleep. Then:

"SUUUUUUMMER!" Ben yelled, pounding his fists against the door.

I fell straight out of my bunk and fell on the floor with a painful 'THUMP!' in my surprise.

"What was that?" I heard Ben whisper anxiously, completely unaware of me falling out of my bed.

Kate stepped out of her bed and over me, rolling her eyes. She cracked the door open.

"It was your girlfriend falling out of her bunk. She was blinded by your amazing ability to scare her out of her socks while waking a whole dorm full of angry girls," Kate retorted, shooting a smirk in my direction.

"Kate... When I get my hands on you, I'm going to strangle you..." I growled from the ground.

Keith heard and laughed. "Just get dressed. I'm not going to be late for Outdoor class because of a bunch of lazy girls."

Kate stuck out her tongue at him. "I'm not going anywhere. It's super early, and I need my sleep."

"Oh really?" Keith raised an eyebrow, a mischievous look on his face.

"Really," Kate said, determined. Keith's grin grew wider.

"Well, if you want to be like that..." he grabbed Kate's hand, and dragged her out of the dorm.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! KEITH! I'm in my PAJAMA'S!" Kate shrieked, trying desperately to get out of Keith's grasp, from the sounds of it. If it wasn't Kate, then I might've felt bad for her.

"I realize," Keith said, victory clearly etched into his voice.

"KEEEEEEIIIIIIIITH!" she yelled as I heard a 'THUMP!' Keith yelled out in pain. I winced. That's gotta hurt.

Ben's head popped into the door. Seeing me on the floor, he stepped into the dorm, offering me his hand.

"You shouldn't be in here," I frowned as I took his hand. He pulled me up, and for a second we were standing inches apart. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, but I tried to push them away. I had been trying to convince myself that I didn't like him like that. It wasn't working.

He grinned. "You were blinded by my amazing ability to scare you out of your socks?"

"Shut up. You know Kate was kidding. And you have to get out. NOW." I said, pointing to the door. I was trying to recover from the butterflies.

"Not a very nice way to greet the friend that just pulled you off the floor," his grin grew wider.

"Oh well. Just get out. I'll get dressed and meet you in the lounge," I followed him to the door.

"KEITH! You are going to regret the day that you messed with Kate Hitomi!" Kate stomped in to the dorm, fuming, slamming the door in Ben's face.

She stopped and stared at me, blinking, then turned on her heel and opened the door. Seeing Ben, she smirked.

"Oh. Sorry to interrupt your little _conversation_," she grinned, and I could practically see a light bulb appear over her head.

"KEITH! I need to talk to you later! About... Something!" she yelled, and slammed the door again.

I glared at her. "What're you up to?" I demanded. She shrugged, skipping to the bathroom.

"You'll find out!" she said in a singsong voice. I saw the gears turning in her head, forming an unmistakable matchmaker plan.

Plus, when Kate says that, you have to watch your back for the next five months.

...

Ms. April waved us out of the classroom. "Have fun with the ranger! I have an important meeting with the other teachers, so I can't take you there. Be good!" There was a stern look on her face as she said that. I couldn't help but notice that it was focused mainly on Keith, the main class clown and troublemaker.

Keith ran ahead, ignoring Ms. April.

"Last one to Ascension Square is a rotten Snorlax!" he yelled.

"You're on!" Kate laughed and raced after him.

Kellyn shrugged and ran after them. Ben looked at me, grinning.

"Guess you're going to be the rotten Snorlax?" he raised his eyebrows.

"You wish!" I laughed and raced ahead of him before he could say anything else.

I ran down the stairs, locking my eyes on the Pledge Stone. It stood as tall and as mighty as ever, the Ranger Sign featured at the top. It stood on a big rectangular base. If you looked closely, there were many words and names engraved in the stone, names of students and their dreams. Students thought that if you wrote your dream on the Pledge Stone, it would come true.

A teenager, probably about eighteen years old, stood on the base, looking down at the words engraved beneath his feet. He had a massive brown afro, deep brown eyes and a ranger uniform. His styler hung at his waist on his belt.

His face broke out into a grin as he saw us. I gave him a small smile. Principal Lamont stood at his side.

"Ah!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Ben trip and start falling down the stairs. My legs wouldn't move, and as he fell on top of me. Lovely. What an amazing way to start outdoor class.

We rolled down the stairs, tumbling with many "Oof!"s and "Ouch!"s. I groaned as we fell onto the grass side by side. All I could hear were his quick breaths, and I could feel the warmth of his body from the running. I blushed and looked away from him.

Today was going to be a very interesting outdoor class, I could already tell.

* * *

_**Ben's POV**_

Tripping and falling down the stairs with Summer wasn't supposed to be part of Outdoor Class.

"Ouch!" I said as we landed at the bottom of the stairs onto the seemingly super soft grass.

"Don't EVER do that again while I'm around," Summer groaned, after at least a minute of just laying there. She was laying beside me, close enough so that I could feel her warm breaths. I grinned weakly at her. She glared at me. "Klutz."

"Well, that was fun to watch," Keith stood above us, smirking. Kate stood at his side, with an identical look on her face. If I didn't know any better, I could say that they were twins.

It took me a moment to realize how close Summer and I were lying next to each other. We looked at each other with wide eyes at the same time. Keith and Kate were _so_ going to take this the wrong way.

Both struggling to get up, we both tried to stand at the same time. However, my foot slipped, and as I was going down, I grabbed onto Summer's hand, dragging her down with me.

She landed on top of me with an "Oof!" and blushed, and tried to get up again. Standing, she pulled me up, but we both fell down again, side by side.

Kate and Keith laughed.

"It's not funny!" Summer and I said at the same time. Realizing what happened, we both blushed. Funny that these kinds of things only happen when Kate and Keith are around.

"What's going on here?" I heard a familiar cheerful voice ask.

I sat up and my eyes rested on a huge brown afro that I recognized.

"Crawford!" I said cheerfully.

Crawford looked at me, confused, and then his face broke out in to a smile.

"Hey there little cuz! Long time no see!" he helped Summer up and then me. "Ladies first," he winked at Summer. She raised an eyebrow at him, then looked at me with a questionable look on her face.

"This is my cousin, Crawford. He's a ranger from the Vientown ranger base," I explained.

Recognition spread across Summer's face. "I remember you! You deliver the newspaper to my family everyday!" she smiled warmly. Jealousy ran through my head, and I pushed it away. I couldn't feel that way about Summer. And even if I did, not THAT much. Still...she was determined, fierce, and...Ah! I was so conflicted!

"Yup. That's me. Sometimes I have one of my fellow rangers help me out. If you graduate and get assigned to Vientown, we can deliver the paper together!" Crawford said.

"Cool. But we shouldn't be sticking around chatting. Don't we have Outdoor class?" I reminded him.

"Yeah! You guys were late, so you missed introductions. But I think you guys are smart enough to know who I am," Crawford winked and led us to the Pledge Stone, where the rest of the students were waiting.

"So you guys are cousins?" Kate asked.

"It sure explains the crazy hair," Keith grinned.

I elbowed him. "You aren't much better, Mr. Spiky."

"It was just a joke, Ben," Summer grinned at me. A swarm of butterflies erupted in my stomach, and I grinned back giddily. Why did Summer always make me feel this way?

Kate and Keith exchanged knowing glances, and snickered.

Summer glared at them menacingly, and they both immediately stopped. I grinned. How she did that, I would never know.

"So, now that everyone is here, let's continue on to the Question and Answer Session!" Mr. Lamont said.

"So? Who has first question?" Crawford asked.

"Oh, me! Me! My name's Rythmi, and I'm training to become an operator! My goal is to become a Top Operator in the future. Do you think I can become a good operator?" Rythmi asked excitedly. Isaac rolled his eyes with a knowing smile on his face. Keith snorted.

Rythmi frowned at him. "What?"

"Well, don't you think you're mistaking this ranger for a fortune teller?" Keith asked. Crawford laughed.

"Don't worry, it's okay. Rythmi, I just met you, so I can't really tell. But I do know that if you keep going at your dream and you don't give up, you'll definitely make it," Crawford said, a warm and encouraging smile on his face.

"Okay. Thank you!" Rythmi smiled warmly at him.

"Hey, ranger! Don't bother with Rythmi. What about me? Do you think that I could become a Top Ranger?" Keith asked.

"First off, my name isn't ranger, it's Crawford. Second, aren't you mistaking me for a fortune teller too?" Crawford laughed.

Keith blushed a deep red, and everyone laughed. Kate elbowed him, grinning. "Birdbrain."

"Well, anyway. Sure! Why not? Your determined and fierce personality shines through, and I think you'll become a Top Ranger for sure!" Crawford winked at him, giving him a thumbs up.

Keith smiled at him happily, satisfied.

"Hey Crawford? Can I ask you something?" a girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes I recognized as someone from Ms. April's class, Jessica, asked.

"Shoot," Crawford shrugged.

"Um... Y'see... I really like these three guys in my class. Do you think I should tell them that I like them?" Jessica asked. I gaped at her. She was asking _Crawford_ this? Summer cocked an eyebrow at her, frowning.

"Gag me. Three guys at once? I can barely handle one," Summer pushed a finger down her throat, pretending to puke.

I stared at her, grinning.

"What?" she asked, giving me a confused look.

"You like someone?" I asked, my grin growing wider.

"She likes someone?" Kate poked her head into the conversation, a smirk on her face.

Summer blushed a deep red. "N-No! I didn't say that! I don't like anyone!"

"You suuuuure?" Kate asked.

"Well... This is kind of off topic, if you know what I mean. But sure? Why not?" Crawford said, bringing us back to the conversation.

Jessica beamed at him. "Okay then! I'll do it for sure!" Rebecca rolled her eyes beside her. She seemed to be thinking the same way as Summer.

"So. Continuing with our little conversation. Who do you like, Summer?" Kate asked.

"What are we talking about?" Keith asked, appearing at Kate's side.

"Summer likes someone."

Keith's eyes widened. "Really? Who?"

Summer looked from me to Kate to Keith desperately looking for an escape. "N-no one! I told you already, I hate boys!"

"Are you suuuure?" Kate asked. Summer nodded her head firmly.

"Well if you hate boys, why are you friends with Ben?" Kellyn asked, finally joining in. Summer shot him a 'I'm-so-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep' look. Kellyn backed off immediately. An angry Summer was nothing to laugh at.

"He's an exception. He's actually somewhat decent, unlike some boys I know," Summer shot Kellyn and Keith glares.

"Decent as in, good-looking?" Kate smirked knowingly.

"Woah. Back up a bit. Who's good-looking again?" Crawford asked. None of us had realized that our voices had raised.

"According to Summer, Ben," Kate grinned widely.

Crawford smirked. Uh oh. That wasn't good. If I knew anything about Crawford, it was that he loved to tease.

"Hmm? Something about Benny?" Jessica's head perked up. Woah. Back up. Benny?! Crawford's grin grew wider.

"Oh my. Am I the only one seeing a love triangle here?" Crawford asked, putting his hand onto his mouth, trying to hide a laugh.

"Well, it must be something to do with Kate, Ben and Jessica because I have nothing to do with it!" Summer backed up, shaking her head and frowning.

Kate pushed her back into the crowd, closer to me. "C'mon Summer. No need to be this way. Just admit your feelings for him," Kate laughed, completely ignoring the comment that Summer made.

"I have no feelings for Benjamin Natsuya!" Summer seemed to be yelling at herself, struggling against Kate.

"That's right! If anyone does, it's me!" Jessica yelled out. I stared at her, wide-eyed. No way. This clingy, ditzy blond liked me of all people?

"Well, Benny. What's it like to have two girls after you?" Keith grinned.

"It's not funny! Especially when I don't like her back!" I said.

"Which one?" Kellyn cocked an eyebrow at me. I pointed at Jessica, mainly for Keith, glaring at Kellyn.

"You of all people should know which one." I said. Kellyn shrugged.

"Well, right now it looks like you could like either one."

"Hey! You know I don't like that type of girl!" I frowned at him.

"Oh yeah. You like the girl that's hard to get," Kellyn gestured to the still struggling Summer.

"That's not what I meant!" I said, exasperated.

"Keith! Commence plan Summer plus Ben!" Kate yelled.

"Commence Plan WHAT?!" Summer and I both yelled at the same time.

"What?! Now?! But there's so many people here!" Keith yelled back, ignoring us.

"Do you honestly think I care? This is the perfect time, you nimwit!" Kate yelled back, a mischievousness playful grin on her face And she rubbed her hands together evilly.

Keith shrugged and came from behind me, pushing me towards Summer, grumbling about not appreciating being called a nimwit.

"Hey!" I yelled,"Stop it, Keith!"

Keith grunted as I struggled against his grip. "Kellyn, help?"

"Sorry, but I'm too young to die," Kellyn said amusedly from his seat on the base of the Pledge Stone.

"You're going to die anyways! Get your butt over here and help us if you don't want to get killed!" Summer said through gritted teeth. "Kate, so help me I will cut off those spiky pigtails of yours!"

"Hey! Get your hands off of my Benny!" Jessica yelled at Keith.

"The name's not Benny, and I'm not yours!" I yelled at her. "Keith! Lemme go right now!"

"Sure thing, Benny! Keith! 1... 2... 3!" Kate said as she pushed Summer. At the same time, Keith let go of me.

Summer went tumbling into me, straight into my arms. I barely caught her.

I pulled her up, still holding onto her, and my eyes locked on her deep brown eyes. For a moment, time seemed to slow to a stop, and the time that I stood staring at her seemed like eternity.

Butterflies erupted at the bottom of my stomach, and my heart started to hammer against my chest. I was surprised that Summer couldn't hear it. Or maybe she could. She just didn't care. My palms started to sweat, and I couldn't move. I felt like if I tried to talk, no words would come out.

Was this what it was like... To like friend more than just a friend? I thought about my feelings for Summer. I thought about the way she smiled, the way she stormed off by herself when she was irritated, the way she stood up for her friends no matter what. Did I like Summer more than just a friend?

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The chanting brought me back down to earth. I heard Jessica yelling "Don't Kiss!" but it was quickly drowned out by the other students and Crawford.

Without thinking, I started to lean in on Summer. For a moment, she did the same, until her eyes widened in realization.

She pushed away, turning on her heel and running a bit, until we were a few metres apart. There were many "Aw"s of disappointment, but I ignored them. All I could think about was how close I had gotten to my first kiss. My first kiss with Summer.

My head pounded with confusion as I stared at Summer. She had a confused look on her face as well. After a couple moments of staring, she turned on her heel and ran away.

I felt like running after her. But I knew if I did, there would be no point. It would probably be awkward.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Kellyn. He had a look I couldn't quite place on his face.

"Well. That was interesting."

* * *

**Summer: Funny that I don't remember ANY of this happening. At all.**

**Ben: Nada. Zilch. Zero. But that last sentence was PRICELESS.**

**Me: Be quiet, Summer. I'm trying to make it semi-interesting. And I'm glad you like it, Benny. *mischievously grins***

**Jessica: *in a singsong voice* Beeeeee-nnnnnnny! I'm finally heeee-rrrrreee!**

**Ben: Oh good arceus! *runs and hides behind Summer***

**Summer: Hey! I'm not a hiding spot!**

**Ben: Gosh, now that I know who she is, she's 500% scarier.**

**Jessica: Benny? Where are you?**

**Summer: Is she blind?**

**Ben: Are you arguing with it?**

**Summer: Nope. I'm agreeing with you for once. *gasps* Oh my arceus, I'm agreeing with you for once!**

**Pichu: No... Could it be...? Could... The impossible... Finally... Have Occurred?**

**Me: Stop being so dramatic. It's gonna scare the readers.**

**Pichu: *shrugs* Whatever. I'm going to get some pie. *goes to get some pie***

**Ben: PIE? DID YOU JUST SAY PIE?!**

**Jessica: Oh, there you are Benny! Why were you hiding behind Summer?**

**Ben: Oh good sweet arceus. I'm a dead man.**

**Summer: Since when were you a man?**

**Jessica: *starts dragging Ben away* C'mon Ben! I thought we had a date!**

**Ben: *begging on his knees as he's being dragged away* Summer! Help meeeeeee!**

**Summer: *shrugs* Payback for all that you've ever done to me. Hey, Pichu! Wait up! I want some of that pie! *chases after Pichu***

**Ben: Ohnoimsorryforeverythingthaf iveeverdonetoyousummerilovey ouillloveyouforeverillneverb eannoyingagainjustpleaseHELP MEEEEEE!**

**Jessica: Benny, stop blabbering and let's go! *drags Ben outside***

**Me: *all alone* Sigh. Review, Favourite and** **Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6- One-Day Internships!

**Me: Hello, once again. Here's chapter 6 of Pokemon Ranger School. As you may have guessed, this chapter will be about one-day internships.**

**Pichu: I meant to ask, when am I coming in? **

**Me: Don't you know the story? You don't come in 'till someone gets shot out of the sky in Oblivia and washes up on the beaches of Dolce Island.**

**Summer: Which unfortunately, was me. Because you so foolishly decided to choose me as the player.**

**Me: Hey, I'm a girl! You can't expect me to play as Ben! And Ben didn't exactly have it much better. He had to wait in the Pincher's hideout while you had to save him like a damsel... A damsel... Y'know, I suppose I can't call him a damsel in distress...**

**Summer: I wouldn't put it past you.**

**Ben: Hey!**

**Pichu: Continuing. Where do I come in?**

**Me: Well, then you get to attack Summer, and...**

**Pichu: I do?! *grins evilly***

**Summer: Oh, no. You just HAD to tell him that, didn't you?**

**Me: *beams* Yup. But then you captured him.**

**Pichu: Worst day of my life. EVER.**

**Ben: Okay, even I don't go that far. **

**Me: Um... Before this gets bad... Let me thank a few people.**

**Summer: I'm going to go find a bed to sleep in. *leaves***

**Me: Just wanted to say that you guys are awesome. I got a lot of amazing feedback for chapter 5. I'd like to thank Misty Ketchum97 and denow for helping me edit, and for reviewing. Thanks to malory79080 for being an amazing person and following and favouriting and reviewing five times! Thanks to A Random Human for favouriting and following. Thanks to pandameadow for supporting me all the way and favouriting, following and reviewing. Thanks to RangerTakara for following and reviewing as well. Thanks to TheLameName for following, and Skydancing Dragon for favouriting. And thanks to my three favourite guests, who reviewed even though they don't have accounts. **

**To the first guest that reviewed: Thank you so much! Fortunately, Summer has gone to take a nap. **

**To the second guest that reviewed: Thanks to you too! That's so sweet! And yes, Summer and Ben will kiss soon, and I will update as soon as possible. ;)**

** To the third guest that reviewed: THANK YOU! I will most definitely update as soon as I can. And I'll try to have Summer sing Talking to the Moon. It's a good song. :) ... O.O That was a lot of people. Overall, thank you to all of my readers who like my fanfic! **

**Ben: *asleep on the floor***

**Me: You guys are so rude. These people are your FANS!**

**Ben: *still snoring***

**Me: *sighs* Pichu, disclaimer.**

**Pichu: *holding grand piano over Ben's head, ready to drop it on moment's notice***

**Me: *staring at him, wide-eyed***

**Pichu: Can I do this first? **

**Kate: FireFrostFlare only owns what she owns, which is not Pokemon. **

**Me: I suppose you supplied Pichu with the piano?**

**Kate: Yup! **

**Me: I should've known.**

**(SMASH!)**

**Me: *winces* That's gotta hurt.**

**Kellyn: Kate? You in there?**

**Kate: Eek! No, I'm not!**

**Kellyn: I'm not stupid you kn-**

**(SMASH!)**

**Me: Oh come on. TWO grand pianos?**

**Pichu: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Summer's POV**_

I sighed and I dragged my feet up the stairs to go and find Ben. Funny that Ms. April ALWAYS partnered up the two of us when we had to do a task in partners.

Today was the day that we had our one-day internships. Student operators and mechanics went to the Union for the day, and student rangers were assigned to different ranger bases close by around Almia.

Ben and I had been assigned to Vientown, my hometown. Smiling warmly, I thought about my family. My mother, my father, my grandmother... All part of the Latias family.

I made it to the boys dorm and knocked on the door. "Ben...?" I called. There was a 'THUMP!' and some grumbling, probably from Keith.

Ben opened the door sleepily. He was wearing a big T-shirt and sky blue pajama pants, his brown hair even more ruffled than usual. Which is saying something.

"Summer...? Is that you?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Forget one-day internships already? Last night you said that you were so excited that you couldn't sleep. Well, I just came to tell you that we're going to Vientown together this morning. So wake up."

His eyes widened, and he was suddenly filled with his usual energy and enthusiasm.

"Wait just a sec, I'll be ready in a minute!" he scrambled out of the doorway, and I heard a bathroom door slam shut.

Rolling my eyes, I smiled and walked back to the lounge, plopping on the big couch. About a minute later, I heard running, and turned to see Ben.

"That was quick," I said, surprised. I usually took at least ten minutes for me to get ready.

"Well, I'm not a girl. Us guys can take as little as ten seconds to get ready," Ben winked as he offered me a hand to pull me off the couch.

I shook my head and got off the couch by myself. "Ha ha. Very funny. At least we girls do it properly." I gestured to his boots, which were on the wrong feet. Ben looked down, and grinned at me weakly.

"I thought that they felt kind of weird," he switched the boots around, and grabbed my hand, pulling me downstairs.

"Argh! Ben! Stop it!" I yelled as I tried to keep up with him while he was pulling on my hand. Ben only laughed and ran a little faster. I blushed. Why was he always like this?

Struggling to keep up while he held my hand, I tripped, falling to the floor and dragging Ben down with me. There was a loud 'THUMP!' as we landed.

"What is going on out here?" Mr. Kincaid's angry voice greeted my ears as I struggled to stand up. My face paled. Mr. Kincaid was an extremely strict teacher that taught his class next door to Ms. April's class. He liked to give detention to any students that didn't follow the rules. Which were usually students like Ben.

As I stood up, I saw Mr. Kincaid a couple feet away, tapping his foot impatiently. His blond hair was done up at the side of his head in a swirl with arceus knows how much hairspray, and a red vest was buttoned up over his yellow shirt and purple tie. "Well?" he raised an eyebrow angrily, still tapping his foot.

"Well... Mr. Kincaid, y'see..." Did I mention that he hates it when students run in the halls?

"We just tripped," Ben said cheerfully.

"Both of you? At the same time?" Mr. Kincaid raised his eyebrow even higher.

"No. I tripped, and I grabbed onto Ben's hand, and we both fell," I said, hoping it sounded like a good excuse.

Mr. Kincaid frowned. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, Ms. Minami. Same goes for you, Mr. Natsuya." He walked off. As soon as he was out of sight, I blew out a loud, relieved sigh.

"No detention." I glared at Ben. "You're lucky. If we did end up getting detention, you would be dead by lunch." Ben shrugged, grinning.

"Oh come on. You know that you love me." With that, he grabbed onto my hand again, and started to drag me out the door.

I blushed, knowing that he was actually right, somewhere along those lines. Ever since the 'almost-kiss' I had come to realize that I had liked Ben more than just a friend. A lot more. I almost kicked myself every time I thought about it. But what was the point? The knucklehead would never come to like me. I was just... Too plain. And confusing.

"Do you know the way to Vientown?" I asked as soon as we had made it outside, snatching my hand away. Ben looked a little hurt, but he quickly hid it.

"Yeah. Of course I do." he said,"I live in Vientown!" Grinning, he started to run away. "Race you there!"

"Wait, what? You live in Vientown?!" I called out, running after him. Ben lived in the same town as I did, and I didn't even know?!

Soon, I was right behind him, and we were both breathing heavily. Our boots thumped on the ground, and my legs were on fire. Finally, we both slowed down to a stop.

Ben collapsed on the ground, and I leaned against a tree.

"You're...not...that...bad.." I said between breaths.

"You...just...admitted...that...I'm...not...a...bad...runner..." Ben said from the ground, grinning at me.

"Oh...Be quiet," I retorted, sinking against the tree.

After a little while, we both stood up; I was still kind of tired, though. Ben noticed that I was still breathing a little heavy, and he grinned.

What he did next kind of freaked me out. In a flash, he walked over he picked my up in his arms bridal style.

"Ah! Ben! Put me down this instant!" I shrieked. Ben laughed.

"You're tired. I'll carry you until you're feeling up for the trip," he smiled, and started to run, with me in his arms. People, does this remind of you anything?

"Argh! Benjamin Natsuya! If you don't put me down, so help me I will super glue a million pink clips into your messed up eccentric hair!" I screamed at him as he ran, trying to hide the unevitable blush that has mads it's way onto my cheeks. He shook his head, laughing.

"Sorry. No can do. And how are you even going to get a hold of a million pink clips if you don't even have one yourself?" he asked, that grin of his never leaving his face.

"Be- Wait a second! How do you know that?!" I asked, exasperated.

"Ah, Keith and I like to pull our pranks," Ben shrugged. I only gaped at him. Kate was soooo going to hear about this.

I didn't notice that we were in Vientown until Ben slowed to a walk in front of the ranger base.

The ranger base was a big red and white building, about the size of a large house, with green leaves and plants sprouting at the top. The blue ranger union sign was at the top of the electronic doors.

Ben put me down, and I glared at him in response. Looking around, I inhaled the fresh scent of home. Combee honey, a freshly baked pie cooling on a windowsill... So familiar.

Ben smiled at me. "Ready?" he asked. I had almost forgotten why we had come here in the first place.

I took a deep breath and nodded at him. He took my hand and squeezed it gently. Then, we walked through the electronic sliding doors.

The ground was covered in grass, a ranger sign mowed into the soft blades. A metal platform was in the left corner, with a large computer and other machines. Probably the mechanic's corner. In the right corner, there was desk with another large computer at the back. A woman with purple hair and a blue operator uniform was typing on the keyboard.

An electronic sliding door at the back of the base opened, and revealed a familiar looking brown afro.

"Hey! Look at our new Rangers-to be!" Crawford grinned at us. "And maybe more. How's my favourite couple doing in the romance category?" he whispered, loud enough so that everyone could hear.

"Crawford! Stop teasing the students!" a girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes walked in from the same door, scolding Crawford. She wore the usual Almia ranger uniform, and a Buneary sat on her shoulder.

"You have to admit, they are perfect for each other," Crawford gestured to us and our hands, which were still intertwined. I quickly shook my hand away from Ben's.

"Aw, come on. You two are perfect for each other! Stop trying to hide it and admit it," Crawford said.

The girl with dark brown hair stepped forward, in front of Crawford. "Hiya, my name's Luana. This is my partner, Buneary," Luana pointed to the Buneary sitting on her shoulder after introducing herself. "Sorry about Crawford, he's just being his normal self. Anyway, it's nice to meet you!" Luana held out her hand for a shake, and I took it.

Crawford shrugged.

"Luana! Crawford! Are they here?!" a loud, bellowing voice came from behind the sliding doors at the back. I jumped, startled. Ben grinned at me, laughter in his eyes, and I glared at him.

"Yes, they are, Leader!" Luana called back.

The sliding doors opened, and a man in a ranger uniform stepped out. He was in his mid-thirties, had mohagany coloured hair, a moustache, and muscles. He was huge; about the size of a Blastoise. I stared at him, wide-eyed and saw Ben gaping at him through the corner of my eye.

"Hello, rangers-to-be! My name is Barlow, and I am the Vientown ranger base's leader!" Barlow's voice boomed throughout the base. I blinked, and resisted the urge to poke my fingers into my ears.

"Leader, don't scare them. They're just kids!" Crawford said. Barlow stared at us with his arms crossed, looking us up and down. After a few moments of this, he let his arms fall, and he laughed.

"Sorry if I did scare you. Welcome to Vientown's one and only ranger base. As I told you before, my name's Barlow. The skinny stick with the massive afro over there is Crawford. The lass that tends to scold Crawford with the Buneary on her shoulder is Luana. The lady with the purple hair in the operator uniform is, as you may have guessed already, our Operator. Elaine, our mechanic, should be with us in a moment," Barlow said, pointing to all of the people when he said their names.

"Don't you think we would've introduced ourselves, Leader?" Luana asked with a groan, while rolling her eyes; Barlow laughed again.

"Ah, yes. You probably would have. So, today are your one-day interships," Barlow started. Luana groaned again. I shook my head, smiling.

"Leader! Don't you think that they know that already?!" she cried; Barlow grinned weakly.

"Oh, yeah."

Luana facepalmed, and Ben laughed. Crawford grinned.

"Well, I'm Ben. This is Summer," Ben pointed to himself, then me.

"Your soon-to-be girlfriend," Crawford added on. Luana elbowed him, glaring. I gave her a grateful smile, and she smiled back.

Barlow cocked an eyebrow at Crawford, then looked at us. "Hmm... They would look very cute together, as a couple." Ben and I stared at him, wide eyed, and we firmly shook our heads at the man. Barlow only laughed, and high-fived Crawford.

Luana gaped at him. "Leader! Not you too!"

Barlow shrugged it off. "Well, I suppose we should get started. Elaine doesn't seem to want to show herself."

"So, we have the lunch prank for the students later. We should just send these two on newspaper duty," Crawford said.

"Newspaper duty?" I asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah. We deliver the Almia Times everyday to the people that live in Vientown, Puel Town, and so on," Luana answered.

"So... You want us to deliver the paper today?" I asked.

"Yes. But just to Vientown. I don't want you going all the way to Pueltown on your first day," Barlow said.

"Yes! That means a break for me!" Crawford cheered.

"You're so lazy, Crawford," Luana rolled her eyes.

"Ok. There's not too many people that live in Vientown, so you two will only have a couple of papers to deliver," Barlow walked over to the desk with the Operator, and picked up a tall stack of newspapers on the counter.

He handed them to Ben, who nearly collapsed from the weight. I laughed, and grabbed half of the pile from him. He grinned at me weakly.

"Oh? If you want to be a ranger, you're going to have to build up those muscles!" Barlow flexed his biceps, showing off; Luana rolled her eyes again.

"Leader! If they don't leave now, they'll be stuck here for the whole day!"

"Yes, yes. You two go off now. Have fun!" Barlow waved us away, and Ben and I both walked into the bright sunshine outside.

Delivering newspapers; how fun. I groaned and Ben looked at me.

"At least we're together," he said happily.

"That's a good thing?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. He laughed.

"Yup. You really do love me," he said, and raced off with his stack of newspapers.

"W-wait! Ben!"

* * *

_**Ben's POV**_

"Phew." I said, wiping sweat from my forehead. It had taken at least an hour to deliver all of the newspapers. Summer and I had split up, to get the work done faster.

"Took you long enough," Summer smirked at me, standing outside the Ranger Base with her arms crossed.

"I'm terribly sorry for giving you any inconvenience, your highness," I bowed mockingly, grinning.

'You may rise, Court Jester. You're not THAT late," Summer rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Well, c'mon. Let's go report back to base,"I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the red and white building.

"Argh! Ben, not AGAIN!" she struggled in my grasp; I laughed.

Crawford and the operator were the only ones there when we ran in.

"I see you guys are holding hands again," Crawford commented, and smirked. Summer quickly shook her hand away, blushing.

"It's not what you think it is! We're just friends!" Summer said. I sighed, not meeting her eyes. I admit, I did have a crush on her. I had embraced the feeling after the almost-kiss. Unfortunately, she didn't like me back. There was no way that she did. Look at her reaction to Crawford!

"I think not. Anyway, you guys are done for the day. You can return to the Ranger School if you like... But you've got an hour left before you have to be back," Crawford glanced at the clock. "If I were you two, I would get some ALONE time."

I glared at him. "You may be older than me, and you may be a Pokemon Ranger, but that doesn't mean that I can't kick your butt! You're forgetting that you're talking to your cousin!" Summer glanced at me, surprised. No kidding. It wasn't every day that I went around threatening to beat people up. But he was getting out of hand, embarrassing Summer all the time.

Crawford held his arms up in defense. "Whatever. Catch you guys later. I have an 'important mission' that I need to get to," Crawford winked at us, and jogged through the electronic sliding doors behind us.

"Good luck Crawford!" the operator called after him.

Summer and I looked at each other, then shrugged.

...

"So...? What do you want to do?" Summer asked carefully once we had walked back outside, saying goodbye and thanks to the operator, who had given us sandwiches for lunch.

"Well, I don't really want to go back to the school yet. Where do you want to go?" I asked. Summer thought for a moment, and her eyes brightened.

"I know! Nabiki Beach!" she said, her brown eyes practically glowing with excitement. I had never seen her like this, and it made her look even cuter than before.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Nabiki Beach? We haven't really got anywhere better, so... Let's go!" I didn't need to tell Summer twice.

She laughed, running ahead. "Race you to the waves!" she called. I shook my head, grinning, and ran after her.

...

"Ah... Feel that sea breeze on your skin..." Summer said softly, closing her eyes and enjoying the ocean air. It pushed her bangs across her face, and I felt like tucking them behind her ears. Is that a regular feeling? I didn't think so.

Summer took my hand and pulled me further down the beach, closer to the water, laughing out loud.

"I haven't been here in forever!" she said happily, pulling off her boots and socks, and running into the water barefoot. I smiled, pulling off my own boots and following her.

I grinned evilly and splashed some water onto her face. She gasped, wiping the salty water from her dripping face.

"You did NOT just do that," she growled, and splashed me back with twice as much water.

"Hey! No fair!" I wiped the water from my eyes, and filled my cupped hands with water. Then, I dumped it on top of her head.

"You are DEAD!" she glared at me, and started to chase me across the water. I laughed as she tried unsuccessfully to splash me back. Before she knew it, she was laughing along with me.

After a while, we got out of the water and collapsed on the warm sand, breathing heavily.

"Ben..." she said contently. I turned my head to her, and gave her a questioning look.

"Never thought I'd end up here with you on one day internships .." she said. "Never thought I'd actually end up being friends with you at all... Or..." She bit her lip. I smiled at her.

"Or what?" I asked.

"Or... Nothing. Let's eat the sandwiches that operator gave us," she said, standing up and brushing herself off. I did the same. After a couple moments, I noticed that she was staring at me.

"What's up?" I asked. She giggled, something I had never heard her do before. She pointed to my hair.

"Maybe we should call you Sand-Boy from now on," she said. I felt my hair, and pulled my hand back down. It was covered in sand.

"And you will be known as Sand-Girl," I said, throwing some sand at her. She shrieked, laughing, and ran off.

I chased after her, grinning. Summer was right. Who would've thought one-day internships would end up like this?

...

Summer and I sat side by side, our fingertips touching, enjoying the beautiful ocean view. I had to admit, I was never one to enjoy something like this. But being here with Summer, changed everything.

She sighed happily, placing her head on my shoulder, surprising me. Usually Summer wasn't so open and carefree, she would be self-conscious and serious. It was a nice change. I looked down at her, and I was pretty sure I was smiling giddily.

"It's beautiful..." she said softly.

"I know something prettier..." I said without realizing it. Summer took her head off my shoulder, and frowned at me.

"What's prettier than this?" she asked, gesturing to the sparkling waves. "The sky?"

I looked away, trying to hide the obvious blush creeping across my cheeks. "No... I don't think I can tell you..."

She let go of the frown, and instead put her head back on my shoulder, leaning into me.

"Summer, I..." I started. I really wanted to tell her how I felt about her, but I thought that she would take it the wrong way. Plus, she probably hated me.

"Ben...?" Summer asked curiously.

My eyes wouldn't reach her steady gaze.

"I-I just... How do I put this? I think I kind of... " I struggled to get the right words.

Summer put a single finger to my lips, silencing me. I blushed, and turned my face the other way. She let out a soft sigh.

"Think about what you're saying. I don't mind if you're uncomfortable with telling me," she said patiently. I gaped at her. Usually Summer was the stubbornest person that I ever knew. But now... She was actually... Understanding...

"I'm not uncomfortable with telling you... Actually, maybe I am. But I really WANT to tell you. The only problem is, I don't know how you're going to react..." I said.

She stared at me, then turned to the ocean. "I have the same thing going on in my head too. I thought I was the only one," she said quietly.

Now it was my turn to stare at her. Huh?

"Okay... Here, I'll tell you first," she said, clenching her fists in her lap.

"Ladies first," I grinned weakly.

"Now you choose to have gentlemanly manners?" Summer shoved me playfully.

"Only at the best times," I replied, winking. She shook her head in a oh-the-things-I-have-to-put-up-with kind of way. To me, it just made her look even cuter. Is that even possible?

"So, you were going to tell me something?" I asked. She sighed.

"Well... Truth is... I do like a guy. For the first time ever. It's kind of weird, embracing a feeling like this one. While other girls may have had millions of crushes on millions of guys already, I'm struggling with my first one." She sighed again. "I convinced myself that I would only settle for the perfect guy, if anything, when I was little. After that, I turned down boy after boy. So, I guess this boy is the one. But... I don't know... I don't think he'll ever like a plain girl like me. He already has a bunch of other girls crushing on him, and I just can't compete with them." She bit her lip, while I stared at her. So she did like someone. Someone cute, by the sounds of it.

"So? Your turn," Summer said, pulling me away from my thoughts. I hesitated, then talked.

"Um... There's this girl I really like. Really REALLY like. She's pretty, determined, amazing in every way possible. But... I don't think she'll ever grow to like me back. From the sounds of it, she'll like any other guy but me..." I said, not meeting her gaze.

"Oh," Summer said in a small voice,"I see."

"Look, Summer, I just-"

"My, my, Keithy, what do we have here?" Summer and I jumped at the sound of Kate's voice.

"Stop calling me that, Katherine. You KNOW that I hate that nickname!"

Summer and I both turned to see Kate glaring daggers at Keith, who was grinning victoriously.

"Don't. You. EVER. Call. Me. That. AGAIN," Kate practically growled.

"Katherine? I didn't know you had a longer version to your name?" I smirked at Kate.

"Well, now you do. And it can go both ways, Benjamin," Kate glared at me. "Anyways, we're getting off topic. You missed your line, Keith!"

Keith looked at her, confused. "My line? What line? I have a line?"

Kate facepalmed. "You're supposed to say, 'I think we have a two people that are perfect for each other!' Then I'm supposed to say 'Did you know that love is said to be born on Nabiki Beach?' You completely RUINED it!" she yelled at him, and Keith winced.

Summer and I stared at them with amused looks as they argued back and forth.

"Did you guys seriously come all the way out here to try and get us together? I mean, I appreciate your enthusiasm and everything, but..." Summer trailed off.

"Well, actually, I got stuck with Mr. Birdbrain here for one-day internships and-"

"A bird Pokemon would be very offended if they heard that, Kate," I interrupted.

"How would they? They're being compared to me, the awesome Keith!" Keith tried to do a muscle-man pose, but failed miserably.

"AAAAAND, we had to deliver a very important package to the rangers at Breeze Hill," Summer paled at the mention of Breeze Hill. I wonder why?

"On our way here, we saw you two being all lovey-dovey over each other-"

"We were NOT being all LOVEY-DOVEY over each other!" Summer and I yelled at the same time.

"-so we decided to try and get you to confess your love for each other, which you were doing a terrible job with by the way-"

"Kate! You have to stop it with this Summer and Ben plan that you keep plotting! We are not-" Summer interjected.

"-AAAAND, that's how we got here." Kate finished, looking smug for no reason.

"I love how you just talked through us that entire time, even though you got interupted a million times," Keith grinned.

"It's a gift, Keithy. One you don't have. And being interrupted three times is not equal to a million times!" Kate said.

Keith shrugged. "It is to me. Anyway, where were we? Oh yes, we were going to get you to confess your love for each other," he rubbed his hands together evilly.

Summer stood up, walked over and pulled him down to the ground by his ear. Keith yelped in pain, and I winced. That's gotta hurt.

"We are not confessing our love for each other, since there is none. Now I would suggest that you get that important package to the rangers now before I drag your petty butt all the way back to the Ranger School by your EAR," Summer said in a quiet, deadly voice. Keith's eyes widened, and he quickly pulled away from her, grabbing Kate's hand.

"Hey!" Kate said, trying to wriggle out of Keith's grasp. Summer shrugged.

"Your turn."

She took my hand and dragged me all the way back to Vientown, without another word.

...

"Summer?" I asked. I was sitting on a tree stump while Summer paced back and forth.

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you mad at me?" She turned at looked at me.

"No. Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well... You're really quiet all of a sudden. I don't know why... And for some reason, I get the feeling that you're mad at me."

"Well, I'm not. I'm mad at Kate, if anything. She just doesn't get it sometimes." Summer kicked at the dirt, glaring.

"Yet, you're best friends with her."

Summer sighed, letting her shoulders droop. "Yeah, I suppose so. I can't exactly get mad at her for displaying her best trait. Perseverance. I like to call it stubbornness."

"Stubbornness is right, that's for sure," I laughed.

"Yeah. Anyway, we should hurry. We're already late, and if we sit around chatting, Ms. April'll start to worry." She started walking in the direction of the ranger school.

"Hold up. Summer, we never finished talking about what we were talking about at the beach," I said, fidgeting.

"Did you have something else to say?" Summer asked me, a curious look on her face.

I stared at her, counting my options. No. I couldn't tell her. Not yet. Not now. It wasn't the right time.

"No, not really," I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. Summer's face said that she knew I was hiding something, but she decided against asking.

"Well then, let's go!" she started to run towards the school, a smirk playing on her lips. "Betcha can't beat me there!"

"Psh! Easier than stealing an apple from a Togepi!" I raced after her.

"We'll see about that!"

I smiled as I ran, but something was eating away at the bottom of my stomach. This girl meant far too much to me, and that meant that I would have to tell her my feelings eventually.

I just had to wait for the right time.

Summer... She was laughing, her bangs waving in the wind, brown eyes glittering.

That time would have to be soon.

* * *

**Kate: Aw, how cute.**

**Summer: *whacks Kate over the head* Shut up. And what did you do to Ben?!**

**Keith: Aw, Summer really does care. **

**Summer: Keith, you better shut up too. You don't want to see me when I get mad.**

**Keith: But I have seen you when you get mad! *shudders* It wasn't very pretty.**

**Summer: Exactly why you be quiet or leave RIGHT NOW.**

**Keith: I'll go leave. Sorry Kate! *runs out***

**Kate: Hey! Don't leave me here with this-**

**Summer: *seething***

**Kate: *laughs weakly* Hey, Keith? Can I come with you? *backs away slowly and follows Keith***

**Pichu: That was interesting. **

**Summer: Hey, Ben? Yoo hoo? Get up so I can kill you even more because you left me outnumbered against Kate and Keith?**

**Me: Ya know, that isn't really going to work...**

**Summer: *sighs* No, I guess not. I'll try this instead... OOOHHH JEEEESSSIIIIC-**

**Ben: Oh no arceus, ANYTHING BUT THAT! *runs around screaming***

**Summer: Where's the cam corder when you need it?**

**Pichu: Right here! I came prepared!**

**Summer: Good, Pichu, I owe you one. *starts taping Ben***

**Pichu: Just put it on Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr and every other social network when you're done. **

**Summer: Gladly. *high fives Pichu***

**Me: *sighs, shaking head***

**Pichu: Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7-Interuptions

**Me: Welcome to my... Erm... How do I put this?**

**Denow: This is chapter 6 of FireFrostFlare's fanfic, Pokémon Ranger School.**

**Summer: Who the hell are you?**

**Ben: *super excited* Oh! OH! Pick me! Lemme guess! *waves hand in the air frantically***

**Me: Oh boy...**

**Denow: Should I be afraid?**

**Summer: Definitely. **

**Ben: OH PLEASE! PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME!**

**Denow: Erm... Ben?**

**Ben: Are you a ranger?**

**Denow: No?**

**Ben: Are you a Pokemon?**

**Denow: Do I look like a-no. Just no.**

**Ben: So... You're an... Alien?**

**Summer: *facepalms***

**Denow: *lost for words***

**Me: Where did you even...? No. She is NOT an alien. **

**Pichu: *comes in from eating pie* *sees everyone gawking at Ben* ... I don't even want to know...**

**Ben: Is that pie on your face?**

**Pichu: Maybe...**

**Ben: GIMME! *runs and chases after Pichu***

**Pichu: AAAAAHHHHH! SUMMER SAVE ME! *runs screaming***

**Summer: Sorry, Pichu. You had it coming.**

**Denow: Um... Hello?**

**Me: *sighs* Well, now that we have Ben and his craziness out of the way, I decided that you should meet denow in person, since I've mentioned her in every single chapter.**

**Denow: Technically, it's not in person.**

**Me: Shut up. No one cares. And I hate you, denow.**

**Denow: *****beams***** Aw, thanks. I hate you too!**

**Summer: I am loving this girl already. **

**Me: *growls menacingly***

**Denow: *smirks deviously* **

**Me: Anyways. I should probably thank ****Misty Ketchum97**** for editing, supporting me and for overall being awesome. Thanks to ****littlemisskigirl**** for reading and encouraging me to keep going. I'd also like to say thanks to ****jpwac**** for following. Thanks to ****RangerTakara****, ****pandameadow,**** and ****malory79080**** for reviewing and supporting me. **

**To the first guest that reviewed chapter 6****- You're very welcome, but I should be thanking you for reviewing. :) I will try to update quicker, knowing that you like the fanfic. :D **

**To Lily****- I will definitely try to update earlier now. I plan to have chapter 8 out a couple days earlier than usual, if I can do it. Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**To wolfhearteternal- THANK YOU FORE REVIEWING AGAIN AND SAYING SUCH NICE THINGS! :DDDDD I should be thanking you for suggesting the Bruno Mars song, I needed it, to be honest. It won't be in this chapter, but I knows exactly where I'm going to add it in. :D Lol, I'll tell her that. (Ben, you better watch out! XD) I'm so sorry to hear that you are bullied because you read a lot. :( I love to read. I hate bullying- I can't stand when other people get bullied, especially when they're just being themselves. About the cyber buddy thing- Of course! Just let me know when you get an account, and we can PM each other. Don't worry about the long review, I love long reviews. And I will update as soon as I can! **

**Overall, thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed and supported me!**

**Denow: *clears throat***

**Summer: I think you're forgetting something.**

**Me: ...What?**

**Denow: Aren't you going to thank **_**ME?**_

**Me: For...what?**

**Denow: *gestures to grand piano hanging over my head***

**Me: WHAT?! ANOTHER piano?! I thought we- KAAAAATE!**

**Kate: *smiled innocently* What?**

**Me: Eek! Thankstodenowforreadingandsu pportingandeditingandnotsmas hingabigheavygrandpianoonmyh ead. *pants* Happy?**

**Denow: *beams* Extremely.**

**Summer: I STILL think you're forgetting something.**

**Ben: ?**

**Me: ...Oh right. The disclaimer.**

**Denow: The **_**disclaimer**_**? **_**Again**_**? You know if your readers got through 6 of your chapters already, where **_**every**_** time you say you don't own Pokémon, I **_**think**_** they'd get it already.**

**Me: ...**

**Ben: ...**

**Summer: ...Ya know, she has a point.**

**Me: *glares at Summer* Whose side are you on?!**

**Summer: *sweatdrops* ...Mine?**

**Me: You **_**do**_** realize that **_**I**_** control everything that you do in this fanfiction?**

**Summer: *laughs nervously* **

**Ben: *babbling happily* FireFrostFlare only owns what she owns, which is not Pokémon!**

**Denow: *facepalms***

**Me: *fumes* We're in the middle of an important decision that will guarantee your very fluffy future with Summer! **

**Ben: I though that was already guaranteed? **

**Summer: WHAAAAAT?! NEVER!**

**Pichu: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Me: Ahhhhh! The disclaimer is taking up half the chapter!**

* * *

_**Summer's POV**_

I was surprised to see Ben sitting on the hill, watching the sunrise. He was leaning back on his arms, staring at the orange and blue cloudless sky.

I don't think he heard me, because he jumped when I sat down beside him. "Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," he replied, regaining his composure.

We sat in silence after that, our eyes trained on the rising sun.

"What's up?" I asked, breaking the silence and turning to him. Ben didn't look back at me, only stared at the sky.

"Today we graduate. It's been over a year. It doesn't feel like it at all..." he whispered. I frowned at him. He wasn't normally this quiet.

"It's exciting, isn't it? We're finally becoming rangers. Official, ready, full-fledged rangers. Why are you so upset?" I asked. He finally looked back at me, and I was captivated by those brown eyes of his.

"I'm not upset. But I have this feeling eating away at the bottom of my stomach... A feeling that I'm never going to see you again..." he said quietly. He looked down at his feet, and his words took me by surprise. Benjamin Natsuya...was cared that he was never going to see ME again?

When he looked up, he was surprised by my glare.

"What's wrong with you?! Of course we're going to see each other again! Why wouldn't we, anyway?!" I stood up, yelling at him.

He looked away again, and when he looked back, there was a smile on his face.

"You're right. Why wouldn't we see each other again?" Ben said, standing up and pulling me into a hug. My eyes went wide, and I awkwardly hugged him back.

"Um, Ben? You can...uh...let go now..." I pulled away as he let me go.

"Sorry. But thanks, Summer. Thanks a lot." Ben sat back down, pulling me down beside him.

Eventually, the sun had made it's way high into the sky, and we stood up.

"Well, see you at the Grad Ceremony!" Ben started to run back to the building. I stared at him until he was out of sight.

Suddenly, my heart was filled with dread. What if...he was right? What if...we would never see each other again? Before I got to tell him how I felt about him?

My eyesight blurred as I thought about living without Ben. Before, he was nuisance that bothered the living daylights out of me, playing pranks with Keith and bugging me about the imaginary boys I 'liked'. Now, he was a best friend to me, someone I could always trust and count on. And I liked him more than just a best friend.

No. I couldn't lose him. And if I did, then I would have to tell him before I left. Which would be in a couple of days.

I sighed miserably. Why, oh why, did it have to be him?

...

"...And the award "Best Capture Ever" goes to Summer Minami, Ms. April's class."

I stared up at the stage, not believing my ears. I had been certain that that award would go to Ben.

Ben nudged me, giving me a grin. I grinned back, and stepped up onto the stage. I shook Mr. Kaplan, our capture teacher's hand, Ms. Claire, our target clear teacher's hand, Ms. April's hand and Mr. Kincaid's hand. Janice, the caretaker, gave me a warm smile, and I returned it. Mr. Lamont pinned a ribbon to my school uniform, and placed a certificate in my hands.

"Congratulations, Summer. I hope you become a successful ranger," he said, smiling. I smiled back, and nodded my head in thanks.

A loud, deafening roar interrupted Mr. Lamont. A familiar roar. I felt all the colour drain from my face. It couldn't be. Could it?

Ben looked at me worriedly, and I shook my head, trying to re-assure him that I was okay. Everyone seemed to be in shock.

CRASH!

Three Tangrowth emerged from the basement stairs behind the stage.

"Everyone get away!" Kellyn yelled, and many students ran to take cover.

"Kate, Keith! We'll handle the Tangrowth! Summer, Ben, you guys go see what's going on outside!" Kellyn ordered. He pulled out his capture styler, and so did Kate and Keith. The teachers stood rooted on the spot, except for Mr. Kincaid. He was looking at the basement stairs to the Tangrowth frantically. I remembered that his office was down in the basement, a place where students were never allowed. Ben pulled at my arm.

"C'mon, we have to go!" he yelled over the commotion. I nodded, and we ran down the hall, out into the warm summer air.

"RAAAAAWR!" The roar came again.

"It's coming from Ascension Square!" I said, and Ben nodded. We ran down the stairs, heading for the Pledge Stone.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw what was waiting for us.

Two Rampardos were stomping around, roaring angrily. I stood rooted at the bottom of the stairs, remembering what happened on the fateful day that I met Latias. However, this time, I had a feeling Latias wasn't going to come and save me. I was alone.

My breath caught in my throat, and I found myself unable to breathe.

"Rampardos...Those are going to be hard to capture..." Ben whispered, not realizing how badly I was reacting to the situation. I barely heard him say anything.

The Rampardos reared, ready to charge into the Pledge Stone.

"No!" Ben yelled, and he ran in front of the Pledge Stone, his arms spread wide out. "I won't let you destroy the Pledge Stone!"

"Ben!" His actions woke me from my shock, and I yelled out to him frightfully.

The Rampardos snorted angrily, and started to charge at the Pledge Stone, and Ben.

I tried to move, to protect Ben, but my legs were like Jello, and I couldn't move.

I couldn't do anything. Nothing at all. Nothing as the Rampardos got closer and closer to Ben.

Ben's eyes widened, and he held out his capture styler. But a small machine can't do anything against a Rampardos ramming into you at full speed.

I screamed as it's large form smashed into Ben, just like it had to me so many years ago. Ben went flying, his small form nothing against the Rampardos's head but.

"BENNNNNNN!"

* * *

_**Ben's POV**_

It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. My breath was taken away from me completely, and my head went smashing into the Pledge Stone. I heard something crack in my left arm, but I didn't even get enough time to feel the pain.

"BENNNNN!" I heard Summer scream before everything went black.

...

_"A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together,_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you close..._

_'Cause you are my heaven..."_

I didn't open my eyes, but I heard her voice. Calling me. Calling me back.

I slowly opened my eyes, the brightness nearly blinding me. I didn't say anything, but I felt her head on my chest, her soft brown hair visible to me.

"_I don't wanna waste the weekend,_

_If you don't love me pretend,_

_A few more hours then it's time to go..._

_"As my train rolls down the east coast, I wonder how you keep warm..._

_It's too late to cry..._

_Too broken to move on..._

_"And still I can't let you be,_

_Most nights I hardly sleep,_

_Don't take what you don't need, from me_

_"It's just a drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me, might end up together_

_Its like wishing for rain as I standing the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most..._

_'Cause you are my heaven..."_

I smiled, tempted to stroke her hair. I couldn't see her face.

_"Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore,_

_No, No..._

_Heaven doesn't seem far away..._

_"Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore,_

_No, No..._

_Heaven doesn't seem far away,_

_Oh..._

_Oh..._

_"A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together,_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most..._

_'Cause you are my h-heaven..."_

She stumbled on the last word, and I felt something wet fall onto my chest.

"Hey... N-nice singing..." I whispered, stroking her brown hair with my right arm. There was a throbbing pain in my left arm, and I didn't want to move it.

She shot up, and turned to me. "BEN!" she yelled, and tackled me with a hug, tears falling from her brown eyes.

"Summer..." I said, still weak from the head butt I had received from that Rampardos.

"Ben...you...IDIOT!" she stood up with her hands on her hips, glaring at me. I grinned at her. And, the old Summer is back. "Those were RAMPARDOS! Freaking RAMPARDOS! Do you know how badly you could've been hurt?!"

I sat up, wincing from the pain in my left arm. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too..."

Her glare disappeared, and she helped me up, letting me lean on her. "I'm sorry...It was all my fault. I should've done something...Pushed you out of the way, captured them...Anything to protect you..." The tears were back, and she bit her lip, trying to keep them inside. "All my fault..."

I stared at her. "What are you talking about? I stood in front of that Pledge Stone knowing that I could've gotten seriously injured! How is it your fault?"

"I...I should've moved. Captured them. Done something. But...I didn't. I stood and WATCHED. WATCHED them hit you with full force. I didn't train to become a ranger for nothing. I was supposed to help you!" The tears spilled from her eyes, no longer being held back.

I turned her to face me. "Hey. You captured them in the end, didn't you? You did it to protect me from further harm. Isn't that what a ranger would do?" I gave her a reassuring smile.

She stared at me, and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Thanks, Ben."

"You're welcome," I smiled, and started to walk back to the school, clutching my arm.

"Ben! You can't go by yourself!" Summer called after me, and put her arms around my shoulders, supporting me.

"Oh yes. I need my partner to protect me," I winked at her, causing her to blush.

"N-now isn't the time for teasing! You need medical attention!" she stammered.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Sunshine," I grinned.

"How many time have I told you not to call me that?!" she fumed, glaring at me.

"Hmm...Yet, I still call you it all the time." My grin grew wider, and she glared at me.

"Well, it can go both ways, Benny," Summer said.

"Injured boy here! You're not allowed to tease me!" I said defensively. "Besides, since when were you like Jessica?"

Summer's face turned a deep shade of red. "I was never like Jessica, and I never will be. I hate Jessica," she said in a deadly voice.

I sighed. "Yeah, same. She's really annoying." She stared at me, surprised.

"You don't... like her?" she asked.

"Like her?" I blinked, "Since when?"

"Well, I thought you had a crush on her..." Summer said.

"Crush? Are you crazy? She's super clingy, boy-crazy, and calls me Benny. Why would I have a CRUSH on her?" I asked incredulously.

"N-never mind. I just thought..." Summer trailed off.

"Look, I do like someone. But it's definitely not Jessica. It's..."

"Benny! Are you okay?!" I heard Jessica's voice call out, and I saw her waving enthusiastically from the front of the Ranger School. I groaned and hung my head miserably.

"And here she is...Again..." I said as she ran over and tried to support me from my other side. Summer glared daggers at her, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Benny! You hurt your arm! Here, I'll help you get to the school so we can get Janice to look at it!" Jessica said, and dragged me to the school doors, leaving Summer behind.

"Summer!" I called, signaling frantically with my eyes for her to help. Summer rolled her eyes and ran after us.

"Jessica, let me handle this," she said, stopping Jessica.

"Since when were you his girlfriend?" Jessica sneered. Summer turned red with anger.

"I was never his girlfriend! Probably never will be! But I know for one that you aren't his girlfriend OR his best friend, so bug off, because you REALLY don't want to see what I'm like when I'm angry!" She glared at Jessica. "C'mon, Ben." She supported me and we made our way to the school.

"That...was really awesome, Summer," I said, looking from her to Jessica, who was standing gaping at the two of us.

"Yeah, whatever. We have to get you fixed up. You can thank me after," she said.

"Thanks, Sunshine," I grinned at her.

She glared daggers at me. "We are NOT going over this AGAIN. Do you want me to ship you off to Jessica Land?"

I laughed nervously. "Um...No?"

"Well then, shut up."

"Okay. And, Summer?"

"What?"

"I like your singing," I said quietly.

Summer looked at me with wide eyes. "Th-thanks."

There was silence between the two of us. Suddenly, I grinned. "You were praying that you and me might end up together?" I asked, smirking, replaying her voice in my head.

Summer's face turned a bright pink, and then red with anger.

"Way to ruin a moment. You are SO dead when your arm heals."

"Sure thing, Sunshine."

"ARGH!"

* * *

**Me: *grumbling to myself***

**Denow: So, that's it?**

**Me: Yeah...Sorry this chapter is shorter than my other ones. The next one should be longer...**

**Ben: Cool! I never knew Summer had a nickname that annoyed her!**

**Summer: How did you NOT know that? You've called me Sunshine, Princess... *counting them on her fingers***

**Me: Anyway, you're probably thinking that the fanfic will be done soon, since they just graduated, but it won't be done for another couple of weeks. I still have many more fluffy moments up my sleeve. (MUAHAHAHA!)**

**Summer: Stick in the mud, Ba ba black sheep, Your Highness... *still counting them***

**Denow: Uh...Summer?**

**Summer: Yeah?**

**Me: You do realize we're not paying any attention?**

**Summer: Yeah. So?**

**Me: *sighs* Well, I suppose I should thank Denow for being here, even though she wasn't exactly helpful. *glares at denow***

**Denow: In my defense, I helped you introduce the chapter.**

**Me: That doesn't count! Well, to say we're even, I'll recommend your fanfic to my readers, even though it's not about Pokemon. It's called Revenge, and it's a Hunger Games fanfic. I think it's pretty good, so you may want to check it out.**

**Denow: Free advertising? Maybe I should be on every disclaimer and chapter opening.**

**Me: Uh, no. You are leaving NOW. It's Misty's turn next.**

**Denow: Fine. If you want to be that way.**

**Ben: Yup, she does.**

**Summer: Nobody asked you, Ben. **

**Ben: B-but...*gasps* That must mean nobody likes me! *cries in depression corner***

**Pichu: Oh, boy...**

**Me: *sighs and facepalms* Well, thanks for reading.**

**Denow: Review, Favourite and Follow!**

**Pichu: Hey! That was MY line!**


	8. Chapter 8- The Grad Dance Party Thingy

**Me: Hi, and here is chapter 8 of Pokemon Ranger School: What Happened Before!**

**Summer: I thought that it was done...?**

**Me: Nope! We've still got the Grad Dance, leaving the school, travelling to the Ranger Base... Come to think of it, why ARE there so many chapters after graduating, anyway?**

**Summer: I don't know, you're the one that wrote the stupid fanfic!**

**Me: Ack! I had a really good idea and it just completely flew away from my head! Ahhh!**

**Summer: *facepalms* So RANDOM.**

**Ash: Did Ben take it?**

**Misty: *Slaps him* NO! She doesn't mean it literally flew out of her head! Idiot...**

**Me: *sighs and shakes head* You've got that right, Misty...**

**Ash: But it said flew...**

**Summer: Woah, back up a bit. Who's Misty and Ash?**

**Me: I thought EVERYONE knew who Misty and Ash were...**

**Summer: Well, I don't. Who are they?**

**Me: Well, Ash is a trainer from Kanto, and-**

**Ash: You could also say that I'm a Pokemon Master, a legendary trainer that appeared in many legends, a-**

**Misty: *slaps him again* She was talking, nobody wants to know about you! And you shouldn't say legendary and legend in** **the same sentence!**

**Ash: *cries in depression corner***

**Me: Um...As I was saying...Misty, also known as Misty Ketchum97, is my beta reader. (:D)**

**Misty: Yup, that's me!**

**Me: Yeah, she's awesome.**

**Ben: I got sum ice crem! lok at meee! XD**

**Summer: *Eyes widen in shock* AHHHHHHHH! Ben's gone grammatically downhill!**

**Misty: I think he'll need to go to the doctor.**

**Ash: Why? Is he sick?**

**Misty: *deadpans* Oh seriously...WERE YOU NOT LISTENING?!**

**Me: *facepalms* Honestly, Ash...If Misty weren't around I don't even know how you would survive in the world...**

**Summer: I think he has a twin brother... *glares at Ben***

**Ben: *singing* Ice crem and pi, Ice crem and pi, Ice crem and pi are awsum too-getherrrr, yeeee-es thay arrrreeee!**

**Summer, Misty and Me: *facepalms***

**Pichu: O.O He has finally gone completely bonkers.**

**Summer: Wasn't he already?**

**Ash: *singing with Ben* Ice crem and pi, ice crem and pi...**

**Me: Oh good arceus. Misty, I think you better interfere...**

**Misty: Alright! *brings out huge hammer***

**Me: O.O**

**Summer: Oh, you carry a sledgehammer in your pocket, too?**

**Ash and Ben: Ice crem and pi, Ice crem and pi-**

**SLAM!**

**Summer: Brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?**

**Ben and Ash: *lying on floor, eyes spiralling***

**Me: *sweatdrops* That's one way to do it.**

**Misty: *dusts hands on shorts* And that's how you gets things done!**

**Me: Ok, anyway, I have a couple people to thank. As always, thanks to Misty Ketchum97 for editing and reviewing, and supporting me, and to denow as well for editing, reviewing and supporting me. Ok, here goes: All my answers to everyone's reviews! (YAY! Almost 50 reviews! *happy dance* XD)**

**To Lily: First off, I know, and I'm soooo sorry. I've been super busy the past couple weeks, and on top of that this chapter is really long. I'll try to update faster, but the main deadline will be once a week, unfortunately. And yes, I will be continuing this fanfiction until Oblivia's adventure. And about Ben being an idiot...Sorry, I get carried away with his personailty sometimes, and make him crazy. But, thanks for reviewing once again and saying that you love my fanfiction!**

**To RangerTakara: XD Lol! I've been meaning to say this for a long time: thanks for all the reviews. I can't PM you a thank you, but I didn't end up doing it on the story, so I'm sorry for the super late reply. But thanks again! (And I love your stories, by the way) ;)**

**To wolfheartenternal, also known as WFE: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're soooooo nice! :DDDD And Happy Valentine's Day to you, too. :) Lol, I'll tell Summer that. I will definitely update as soon as I can! YAAAHH FLUFFINESS! MUAHAHAHA! (Umm... I just said that?) XDDDD Anyway, LOL! Love the pichu comment! In response to your second review: Guess what? You're the ultimate too, 'cuz you're soooooo nice! :DDDDDDD And aw, I love you too! I'll see if I can put you in the disclaimer, because you review all the time and you're such a nice person! Oh, and it's really cool that you're from Texas!**

**To Jupitergirl132: Thanks! :) I'll see if I can!**

**Me: Whew. An overall thanks to everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed! You guys ROCK!**

**Summer: O.O Why do so many people like this story? It's about romance between me and Ben! Who likes that!?**

**Me: *smirks* Everyone but you, apparently.**

**Misty: Yup!**

**Ash and Ben: *still passed out***

**Me: Um...Do ya think we should move them?**

**Summer: ... Maybe. If Ben gives me his dessert for the next month.**

**Misty: I'm pretty sure he wouldn't.**

**Summer: Well he can stay on the floor, then.**

**Me: *sighs* Someone do the disclaimer.**

**Pichu: FireFrostFlare only owns what she owns, which does not include Pokemon!**

**Misty: Did you just randomly appear...?**

**Summer: I know! It scares me sometimes!**

**Pichu: MUAHAHAHAHAAA!**

**Summer, Misty and Me: O.O *silence***

**Me: Slowly back away...**

**Misty: Totally agreeing with you there.**

**Summer: RUN!**

* * *

_**Summer's POV**_

"Kate...?" I asked groggily. She was shuffling around the bedroom, getting clothes from the dresser, and adjusting her signature spiky pigtails. I looked at the clock.

"Kate...it's 6 in the morning..." I groaned and flipped over in my bed.

She shrugged. "I have to talk to Keith about something..." I could barely see her face in the darkness, but I caught a glint in her eye.

"This had better not be one of your plans to get Ben and me together." I glared at her, suddenly wide awaker.

"Ah...Don't worry. This isn't what you think it is..."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I groaned again.

"Whatever. See ya." she stepped out, letting the bright light of the lounge into the dorm for a second, and then closing the door behind her, making it dark again.

I turned in my bed, frowning. She was up to no good again, I could tell.

...

"Argh! Keith! You are NOT doing this!" Ben's exasperated voice cut through the morning whispers in the girls dorm from outside. I stopped brushing my hair and frowned. Jessica sat straight up in her bed, and Kate rolled her eyes. She had come back at around 7:30 to wake me up, reminding me that today was the Grad Party, and that Rhythmi would have our heads if we didn't know what we were going to wear. For me, the ideal outfit would be shorts and a t-shirt, but with Rhythmi around, it was impossible.

"Yes, I am. If you're not going to ask her, then I am. If it's that important to you, why didn't you ask her earlier?" Keith's amused voice replied.

"I was nervous, ok? What if she rejects me like a piece of cold meatloaf? What if that happens?" Ben's voice got significantly quieter.

"Then you get rejected."

"Not funny, Keith!"

"Well, I'm going to ask now, so you're either fighting for her or chickening out."

"Ah! No!"

I heard running, and then a 'THUMP!' as someone fell to the ground.

"Keith! I'm going to get you for that you little-"

"My my my. Since when did wittle innocent Benny get angry?" Keith's mocking voice cut Ben off.

"Since you started being a jerk on purpose! I thought we were friends!" Ben replied angrily.

I heard more running, growling, panting, a variety of 'OOF!'s, 'THUMP!'s, and also a very colourful collection of swearing.

"You are NOT asking her to the Grad Dance!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ben yelled, and I heard loud, fast footfalls approaching the room.

"What's your problem? She's not that important to you, is she?" Another set of footfalls after Ben's.

Suddenly, there was loud hammering on the door.

"SUMMER!" Ben yelled frantically. I froze. The girl that they were talking about was me. Kate smirked and me, and pushed me towards the door.

I glared and her and reluctantly twisted the doorknob. Ben stood right at the opening, his eyes nervous and panicky.

"Uh... Summer?" he asked.

"Yeah...?"

"WillyougototheGradDancewithm e?" he asked, not stopping to take a breath. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Did you just ask me to go to the Grad Dance?" I asked. Ben threw his arms up in the air, then covered his eyes and started to walk away.

"Uh...Ben?"

"Argh! I knew you hated me! It's okay, I'll go alone. You can go with Keith!" he said, not looking back at me.

"Ben...?" I said softly,"I want to go with you."

Ben froze in his tracks and slowly turned to meet my eyes. "You do?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Ben gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen on him.

"Alright. I'll see you in the lounge at five," he grinned and walked away.

Keith's head popped in the door frame. Kate walked up from behind me.

"Plan Ben plus Summer is a success!" Kate grinned and high-fived Keith. I stared at her, then Keith, blinking. Suddenly it all clicked.

"KAAAAAATE!"

...

"Nu-uh. No siree. I am NOT doing this. Not a chance. You can't make me!" Kate struggled against Rhythmi's vice-like grip.

"Yes, you are. Kate, this is a formal occassion! You have to wear a dress!" Rhythmi said sternly, dragging Kate into the walk-in closet. I decided not to mention to Rhythmi that I was planning on wearing trousers and a sweater with sandals, because that was as fancy as I was going to get.

"Noooo! You can't make me do this! It's not THAT formal, is it?!" Kate yelled. "Summer! Help me here!" Kate looked at me with pleading eyes. I shook my head.

"Nu-uh. Not after what you did with Ben. You're going to have to suffer the consequences," I smiled at her evilly. "Rhythmi, get the biggest, frillliest, pinkest dress that you can possibly find."

Rhythmi grinned, and dragging Kate farther into the closet. "This is going to be fun."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

...

About and hour later, Kate walked out in an aqua dress that matched her turqoiuse eyes. It was simple, yet elegant. The flowing folds went down to her calves, and Rhythmi had let her keep the spiky pigtails.

"You look great, Kate," I said, smiling.

Kate glared at me. "This. Is. All. Your. Fault!" she seethed. I laughed.

"Aw... This is going to be so good! Kellyn's going to LOVE it!" Rhythmi clasped her hands together, smiling brightly.

Kate tried to hide her pink cheeks, and grabbed my hand. "Your turn," she said, pulling me into the closet.

"Wait...What?!" I asked, frantically trying to pull away.

"Nope. You made me suffer this. Your turn."

I was dragged into the huge walk in closet by Kate, with Rhythmi following me close behind. So much for sweater, trousers and sandals. They tried outfit upon outfit on me. I tried flipping through by myself, but it was a little hopeless, since they were on me every five seconds.

Finally, Rhythmi pulled out a pale white fluent dress with one strap. I put in on, and Rhythmi did my hair while Kate watched.

After about half and hour, Rhythmi pulled out a mirror. My jaw dropped. The girl in the mirror was not the one that I had seen this morning when I had woken up.

My hair was silky and shiny, the up-turned ends actually looking somewhat natural on me. A single flower, it's petals tipped with yellow, was pinned into my hair. The dress went to down to my mid-shins, flowing fluently. The ends were tipped with yellow, giving the white a little bit of colour. I hated to admit it... But... I looked... somewhat pretty...

Rhythmi giggled at my reaction. "You look great! We've got an hour before we have to meet the boys, so you two can help me pick out something to wear."

Soon, Rhythmi had a purple dress on with dark purple rosettes on the shoulder. I grinned at her.

"Time for the hair!"

After brushing out her hair and combing it, I put her curls up in a bun. I tied up the bun with a purple ribbon, leaving some stray blond curls around her face. Kate helped me. After we were finished, I handed Rhythmi the mirror.

Rhythmi gasped and held her hands up to her face. "You guys are the BEST!" she squealed, throwing her arms around us.

"Oh, Rhyth. You deserve it."

"No... Seriously. I love it. Thank you sooo much." I looked at the time.

"Ah! We have to go! Only five minutes left to our meeting time!" I said, rushing out of the walk-in closet, and slammed into an overly excited blond: Jessica. I fell on my butt; groaning, I stood up.

"You. You keep your hands off of my Benny," Jessica said while glaring at me.

"The same Benny that asked ME to the dance?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't sound smug. I hated Jessica. Hated, hated, hated. No other word to describe how much I despised her.

"No way!" Jessica gasped. "He did not!"

"Uh, yes he did. Shoo, Jessica. We have somewhere to be," Kate came from behind me. I gave her a grateful smile.

Jessica shot us both angry glares, and stalked into the walk in closet.

Kate shrugged, and I shrugged back. "Let's go!" I said, opening the dorm door and stepping out.

When I saw Ben, my heart skipped a beat. Cliché, I know. But seeing him that black suit made him look...like a different person.

He wore a black jacket over a white T-shirt and black pants, his brown hair sticking up as much as it always did. He seemed embarassed and nervous, his eyes darting around.

When he saw me, he just gaped at me. Kellyn elbowed him, rolling his eyes and smirking. Kate snickered.

"Summer...You're looking...wow," Ben managed to say.

"Thanks," I said, trying not to stare at him myself, feeling a small blush rush into my cheeks.

"Hey, Kate," Kellyn said. He wore a black suit with a tie underneath. Count on Kellyn to be fancy. "You look nice," he winked at her, causing her to blush. I smiled. If anything made Kate frazzled, it was Kellyn. I looked around, and realized that Keith was nowhere to be seen.

"Y-you too," Kate replied.

"Hey Rhythmi," Isaac said. "Looking good." He wore a gray jacket over a purple T-shirt. Rhythmi probably wanted them to co-ordinate, it's something she would do.

"Thank you, Isaac," Rhythmi smiled warmly at him, hooking her arm into his.

"So, you want to head down?" Kellyn asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I said. Ben took my hand, surprising me and leading me downstairs without making me run. Kellyn, Kate, Rhythmi and Isaac stayed behind. We turned a corner, and heard voices.

"C'mon Beckles! PLEEEAAAAASE?" Keith's voice pleaded.

"No, I am NOT going to the Grad Dance with you," a girl's agitated voice replied.

"PUH-LEEEEEAAAASE?"

"N. O. No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're annoying, I don't like you, and you call me BECKLES!" I smiled, now knowing who Keith was talking to.

"Oh," Keith said dejectedly. Then his voice brightened. "But will you go with me anyway?"

"Argh! No!"

"No?"

"Yes, no!"

"Yes, you'll go with me?"

"What do you- Ah! Just go away!" I heard Rebecca stomp away angrily.

Ben smirked, and pulled me towards where we had heard them.

"Hey Keith, what's up?" Ben asked.

"Oh, hey Summer! Ben! I just got rejected!" Keith said cheerfully. He wore a black jacket over a white t-shirt, like Ben.

"R! E! J! E! C! T! E! D!" Ben cheered, pumping his fists. I facepalmed, and Keith's smile melted.

"Ben, let's go. Don't bother with him, Keith." I pulled on his arm, and he waved bye to Keith enthusiastically while I dragged him.

After a little bit, we entered the main hall, and my hand went to my mouth. The teachers had done an amazing job of decorating. Blue, white, and red streamers hung on all of the walls, along with huge clumps of multi-coloured balloons. Snack tables and empty tables for sitting were set up, surrounding the dance floor. A DJ was setting up on the stage, and a big open area was going to be used as a dance floor. A slightly older middle-aged woman walked up to us.

"Do you like it?" Janice, our caretaker asked. She wore a simple light purple dress with a darker purple sweater over, matching her pink-purple hair.

I smiled warmly at her. "Yes, Janice. You did an amazing job," I said, still taking in how much this hall had changed since I had seen it just a couple hours ago.

Janice smiled kindly at me. "I'm glad you like it. You look beautiful, dear, by the way."

"Thanks, Janice. You too," I said. Janice acted like a mother to all of us, and she would be one of the people that I would really miss when I left.

"How sweet of you. Mr. Natsuya, you are looking very sharp yourself," she said, turning to Ben. Ben scratched the back if his head, blushing.

"I should've worn something more formal, now that I think about it. I don't think a t-shirt is going cut it. But thanks, Janice," Ben said.

"You are very welcome, Mr. Natsuya. I'll leave you two love birds to yourselves, now," Janice winked, and walked away, up to the dorms.

"Ah! J-Janice! Not you too!" I stammered, feeling heat rush into my cheeks. Ben didn't say anything, but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Um...Summer?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I meant it before...That you look really nice." I cocked an eyebrow at him, then smiled.

"Thanks, Ben." He gave me a slighty nervous smile, something that I wasn't used to.

After a little bit, Kellyn, Kate and Keith found us.

"What's up? You guys grabbing some quality time?" Kellyn winked, and I glared daggers at him.

"Sorry, but no. We were talking to Janice a little while ago, but that's about it," I replied.

"Oh, shame. You guys look really cute together," Kate said, smirking.

"Ditto," I countered. Kate glared at me, and I smiled victoriously. Kellyn shrugged and looked away, but not before I saw some pink creep into his cheeks. I grinned. He wasn't going to hear the end of that one.

The four of us were silent after that, watching the hall fill up with students.

"Are you graduated Rangers, Mechanics and Operators ready for the long awaited Grad Dance/Party thingy?!" the DJ howled into the mic, turning all the chattering from the students away from their conversations. Wait. That voice was familiar... I looked at the DJ closely, and realized that he had a massive brown afro. Ben groaned beside me, and I rolled my eyes. Of course it was Crawford. He wore black sunglasses, and a big t-shirt and ripped jeans instead of his usual ranger uniform. Everyone cheered in response to his voice.

"Not loud enough!" Crawford said, cupping his hand to his ear and making me roll my eyes again. How cliché can you get?

Everyone let out defeaning screams in response to Crawford.

Crawford grinned. "That's a little bit better. Before we start the party, let's give a little thanks to Principal Lamont here, because he's the one that brought us all here together." I heard Ms. April yell out words I couldn't place, and Crawford grinned at her. "And of course, we can not forget our lovely caretaker and mother, Janice, for decorating the place and making it a-ma-zing!" He gestured to Janice, who was blushing and looking down at her feet. "Let's also thank our favourite teachers, Ms. April, Mr. Kaplan, Ms. Claire, and Mr. Kincaid!" Everyone cheered loudly, and the teachers all smiled. Except for Mr. Kincaid, who was angrily tapping his foot, annoyed that he couldn't get mad at the students for screaming in the hall.

"Anyway, let's start this party already!" Crawford blasted the music at full volume, and the students all crowded onto the dance floor, all happy to be here.

_"Labels out here,_

_Nah they can't tell me nothing_

_We give that to the people,_

_Spread it across the country_

_Labels out here,_

_Nah they can't tell me nothing_

_We give it to the people,_

_Spread it across the country."_

"Would you like to dance, your highness?" Ben asked, grinning and bowing to me.

"Sure, Court Jester. But can it on the 'your highness.' I ain't a princess!" I rolled my eyes, grinning.

"Well, you are one to me," Ben said. Before I could take in his words, he had me on the dance floor.

_"Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us."_

Laughing, we danced alongside Kate, Kellyn and Keith, not caring how foolish our moves were or how silly we looked. I hardly remember some of what happened, I was so happy and hyper.

After what seemed like hours, we got off, collapsing into fits of giggles and breathing heavily.

"M-maybe we should...take a little break," I said between giggles.

"Yuh-huh," Ben said, and he led me to an empty table, where we were soon joined by Kate, Kellyn and Keith, who were in their own fits of giggles.

"Didn't know that...you could dance so well, Keith," Kate giggled. We all laughed.

Keith wasn't...the best dancer in the room. Yeah. Let's just put it THAT way.

Keith grinned. "It's a gift, Katherine. One that you don't have." Kate let the nickname go, because she was laughing so hard.

The music was suddenly turned down, and we all looked up.

"AAAAAAALLLLL-RIGHT! NOW FOR MY FAVE-O-RITE PART OF THE GRAD DANCE! IT'S KAREOKE TIIIIIIIIIIIMME!" Crawford yelled into the microphone enthusiastically, and I saw a couple students pull out a kareoke machine I hadn't seen earlier.

Keith grinned and pumped his fists into the air. "YEEEEESSS!"

"You think his singing is better than his dancing?" Kate asked me, whispering in my ear.

"Well, we better hope so. Otherwise we'll all be deaf by the time we go to bed tonight," I replied, grinning. We both laughed.

"Ok, first up, we have the red haired, spiky, ranger rock star. Give it up for KEEEEIIIIITH!" Crawford said.

Keith stepped onto the stage, wearing a black fedora hat over his spiky red hair, his eyes shadowed. I cocked my eyebrow, and in the corner of my eye I saw Kate do the same.

A familiar song met my ears from the kareoke machine, and Kellyn and Ben laughed.

"No way. THRILLER?" Kellyn asked, still laughing. Kate and I exchanged unsurprised glances. This was Keith, all right.

Keith raised the mic to his lips.

_"It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark,_

_Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart,_

_You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It,_

_You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,_

_You're Paralyzed."_

Kate and I stared at him. Keith could actually SING!

_"'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night,_

_And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About Strike_

_You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night,_

_You're Fighting For Your Life, Inside A Killer, Thriller Tonight._

_"You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run,_

_You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun_

_You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just Imagination_

_But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up Behind_

_You're Out Of Time_

_"'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With Forty Eyes_

_You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night_

_You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight_

_"Night Creatures Call_

_And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade_

_There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time_

_(They're Open Wide)_

_This Is The End Of Your Life_

_"They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side_

_They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial_

_Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together_

_All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,_

_I'll Make You See_

_"That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try_

_Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller_

_Thriller Here Tonight!"_

Keith pulled off the fedora hat and threw it into the crowd, and then hopped off the stage, coming to us.

"That was your very own top ranger-to-be, KEITH!" Crawford said.

"Hey, man. You never told me you could SING," Kellyn said, clapping Keith on the back. Keith grinned, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Slipped my mind, I guess. Hey, where's Ben?" I looked around, and realized that Ben had disappeared.

"He was here a second ago..." I said, looking around the hall for his gravity-defying hair.

"Now for my very own cousin, and also top ranger-to-be. This young ranger goes by the one-and-only nickname he likes- Give it up for BENNNN!" Crawford said, a hint of pride in his voice. My eyes widened and moved to the stage, where Ben stood grinning.

Music came on, and Keith's eyes widened. "No way. He isn't actually going to..."

Kellyn glanced at me, smirking. "He is SO dead."

I raised an eyebrow, giving them a questioning looks. They only shook their heads in response.

_"I've tried playing it cool,_

_But when I'm looking at you,_

_I can't ever be brave,_

_'Cause you make my heart race."_

Girls crowded around the stage, but Ben only looked at me as he sang. I blinked. Why?

_"Shot me out of the sky,_

_You're my kryptonite,_

_You keep making me weak,_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe."_

Ben suddenly beckoned me, asking me to come with him onto the stage. My eyes widened and I shook my head. Ben beckoned again, and I backed away, fighting my way through the crowd. Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom. I needed a bathroom. Somewhere to think.

_"Something's gotta give now,_

_'Cause I'm dying just to make you see,_

_That I need you here with me now,_

_'Cause you've got that one thing."_

I saw Ben nod at Keith, Keith whispered something to Kate, and she looked at me with a a gleam in her eye.

She caught up to me, and took hold of one of my arms. Keith took the other one. I was dragged to the stage, struggling and kicking, but unable to get away.

"KEITH!" I yelled at him,"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!?"

Keith ignored my words, but pushed me up onto the stage, where Ben stood with another microphone in his hand.

He handed it to me, a playful, gentle smile on his lips as he finished the first verse.

The music built up to the chorus, and he pointed to the screen on the kareoke machine, the lyrics already flashing. I shook my head, glaring at him and crossing my arms in an 'X'.

He gave me a pleading look. I shook my head vigorously, still glaring at him. He jutted out his lower lip and widened his eyes a little, giving me the puppy dog face.

I finally realized that he wasn't going to give up, and sighed, grabbing the mic. He gave me a huge smile, and we went into the chorus together.

_"So get out, get out of my head,_

_And fall into my arms instead,_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,_

_But I need that one thing,_

_And you've got that one thing."_

I found myself blushing at the song he had chosen for the two of us. Why this one? Was he trying to show me something...? No, I couldn't get my hopes up. He probably wanted to show off and make some girl in the crowd jealous.

_"Now I'm climbing the walls,_

_But you don't notice at all,_

_That I'm going out of my mind,_

_All day and all night."_

_"Something's gotta give now,_

_'Cause I'm dying just to know your name,_

_And I need you here with me now,_

_'Cause you've got that one thing."_

I found myself enjoying it. Actually enjoying singing in front of people like this. I looked out at the crowd, recognizing practically all of the faces. Then, I looked over at Ben, who was staring at me with a grin as he sang. He KNEW that I was enjoying it.

_"So get out, get out of my head,_

_And fall into my arms instead,_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,_

_But I need that one thing,_

_And you've got that one thing."_

_"And you've got that one thing."_

We finished up the song, and Ben grinned at me happily. I gave him a small smile in return. Who knew the grad dance was going to go like this?

* * *

_**Ben's POV**_

I couldn't tell whether Summer was mad at me or not for dragging her up onto the stage like this, but I could tell that she was enjoying it.

I gave her a smile as we finished up the song, and she returned it.

"Do another song!"

"Encore!"

"Amazing!"

I heard the cheering from the students, and I looked down to see that they all wanted us to do another song.

I gave Summer and questioning look, and she thought about it for a moment. Then, she surprised me by nodding. I grinned, and pressed some buttons on the kareoke machine.

We sang through many other songs, including 'What Makes you Beautiful' and 'Magic'. Eventually I knew we had to take a break. Summer looked a bit worn out, and my voice was starting to get a little hoarse.

I hopped off the stage, and then helped Summer down. Kate ran up to us as soon as we broke away from the crowd.

"I've known you for more than a year, sharing your deepest, darkest secrets with you and telling you all of mine, and I never knew you could SING?" Kate demanded. Summer laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, it's kind of complicated..."

"Whatever. But seriously, you have talent. You could beat Keith so bad!" Kate continued.

"Hey!" Keith complained.

"Be quiet, Keith! Anyway-"

"Kareoke time is over! Now it's time for some slooooooooow songs! Boys, that's your cue!" Crawford winked, and started up some slow music, turning down the lights a little and making the spotlights sweep the floor slowly, in time to the music.

"Kate? Would you like to dance?" Kellyn came over and offered Kate a hand. Kate blushed, and took it.

"Uh-huh." Kellyn led her to the dance floor, and they started to slow dance.

Keith stared a them, a pink colour creeping into his cheeks. He looked away and fiddled with the ends of his sleeves awkwardly.

I turned to Summer, who was staring at them too, a slight victorious look in her face. She sensed my gaze, and turned to me.

"Where's the camera when you need it?" she grinned.

I chuckled, and the three of us stared at them.

"Keith?" a girl with raven coloured hair took my gaze away from Kellyn and Kate. She wore a green dress that went down to her knees, matching her piercing green eyes.

"Rebecca?" Keith asked incredulously. Summer and I exchange knowing grins.

Rebecca sighed and nodded. "I felt kind of bad about what I said earlier..."

Keith grinned at her. "Want to dance?" he asked.

She slowly nodded, and turned to me.

"Oh, and I would hide if I were you. Jessica's looking for you." Panic swept through me as Keith led Rebecca to the dance floor.

I turned to Summer, who had the ends of her eyebrows twitching with annoyance at Rebecca's words.

"Summer, want to dance?" I asked carefully. I was planning on asking anyways, but I wasn't completely sure. Jessica just sealed it.

Summer grinned, and took my hand. "Of course."

I led her to an empty spot on the filling dance floor, and awkwardly put my hands around her hips. She put hers around my neck, and we swayed to the music.

After a while, Summer spoke, biting her lip. "Why did you want me to sing with you onstage, Ben?"

"Well, I wanted to show everyone what an amazing singer you were. And I thought it would be fun," I said, not meeting her gaze. I'm surprised to see her smile softly.

"It was fun," she admitted,"Thanks for that."

"You're not mad?" I asked incredulously.

She gave me a look. "Why would I be mad?"

I shrugged and shook my head, grinning. "Beats me. You're really unpredictable, you know."

She glared at me. "I think your trademark should be your ability to ruin perfectly good moments."

"I just ruined a perfectly good moment?" I grinned teasingly.

"That just proved my point," Summer said, and we both laughed.

We danced in silence after that, just enjoying each other's company.

I took in her presence, her soft brown hair that turned up at the ends, her brown chocolate eyes, her calm aura, everything amazing about her.

I thought about my feelings for Summer again, and how close the time was to leaving Ranger School. When was I going to tell her? Now just seemed too soon but...I bit my lip. I would have to take the risk.

"Ben? Something wrong?"

I realized that I gone into my own world, and I turned my attention back to Summer.

"N-no. Nothing."

Summer gave me a look."I know it's not nothing." she said firmly.

I gave her a faint smile, and took a deep breath, knowing that I couldn't come up with and excuse that would saitisfy her.

"Summer...I think I..."

She tilted her head curiously. "What is it?"

"Summer, you-you realize that we're leaving for the Ranger Union in two days, right?" I stumbled on my words, trying to find the right way to begin my confession.

"Yeah...We'll be leaving together, right?" she asks.

"Uh-huh. We've been friends for about a year now, haven't we?"

"Mm-hmm...?"

"Well, at the beginning, I thought all we were going to be was...well...I guess you could say 'friends'..."

Summer raised and eyebrow, wondering where I was going.

"And, for that past couple months, I-I think I...Well, I guess I've been feeling a bit different about you lately..."

Summer stared at me, a look of...hope? Was it hope that I saw in her eyes?

"A good kind of different, I mean. It's just...I think I like you. A lot. More than a friend kind of like you." I blurted out.

I still couldn't tell what she was thinking, and I didn't know how she was reacting to me. My heart fell as I realized that she probably had no feelings for me at all, and I'd just made things impossible between us.

She wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Summer, I...I'm sorry I...Can we forget that I said that?" I tried to take back what I said, but it was kind of hard. I looked away, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, and realizing that we had completely stopped dancing.

What she did next nearly took the air out of me. She leaned over and brushed her lips past my cheek. It was soft, like a Beautifly's wings, and I was filled with warmth.

She pulled away, a warm smile on her face, one so unlike the other ones I had seen. I barely had time to register it before I heard an unwanted interuption.

"BENNY!" I heard a familiar voice shriek, and I turned to some face-to-face with Jessica. She was wearing a bright pink dress that flared out and was covered in frills, like Cinderella's Godmother's wand broke and she fixed it with duct tape.

"There you are," Jessica flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes at me. "I was looking all over for you. Want to dance?" I looked at Summer with pleading eyes, asking her to help me.

Summer took my hand a squeezed it lightly.

"Sorry, but he's taken," Summer said firmly, and I smiled at her.

"Oh yeah? By who?" Jessica sneered. "Not you, Summer, by any chance?"

"Looks like you finally grew some brains," Summer said cooly.

"Sorry, Sum, but I'm going to have to borrow him for the rest of the night," Jessica said, and she grabbed my other hand, pulling. "Let's go, Benny."

"Jessica! Let GO!" I tried desperately to get out of her grasp, but her grip was vice-like.

"But BEEE-EEENNNN!" Jessica whined, turning to me and making her blue eyes wide.

I stared at her, and then sighed. "ONE dance."

"Yay!" Jessica cheered and swung me to a different spot on the dance floor, while I gave Summer and apologetic look.

She shook her head and grinned at me, while pretending to hold a camera and snapping shots of me and Jessica.

I waved to her like a movie star to the paparazzi, and she put her hand on her head, performing a mock swoon before she disappeared behind the crowd. I grinned, touching my cheek where she had kissed me.

It made a warm feeling in my stomach, happiness and butterflies mixed into one...Wait. Happiness and Butterflies?! What was I thinking?!

I shook my head and grinned. Summer just had that effect on me. The effect to leave me tongue-tied and hopelessly in love. I looked over at her again, saw her smiling at me warmly, and had the faintest feeling that she felt the same exact way about me.

* * *

**Summer: Ugh. Why do you have to TORTURE me so much?**

**Me: I wouldn't call it torture...**

**Misty: Yeah, it was CUTE!**

**Ben: Wait, who's torturing ****who?**

**Ash: What happened...?**

**Misty: Look who finally woke up from a hammer in the head.**

**Ash: I got a hammer in the head?**

**Me and Misty: *facepalms***

**Ben: *sweatdrops* A hammer in the head?!**

**Summer: You really need to catch up.**

**Me: *smiles evilly* I think it would be funny if he caught up to the events that happened in his chapter!**

**Summer: Ah! No!**

**Ben: What happened in this chapter?**

**Misty:...Important events... **

**Me: That's one way to put it...Or you could say...**

**Summer: NOOOOO!**

**Me: Confessions!**

**Ben: *groans* Oh, no.**

**Misty: Actually, you mean yes. And you finally caught on! Congrats!**

**Ash: Who finally caught on?**

**Misty: *whacks him over the head* You REALLY need to listen.**

**Ash: Ow...**

**Me: Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the longest chapter (so far) of this fanfiction!**

**Ash: Time to say bye?**

**Me: Actually, wait. I wanted to recommend ObliviaShipping by Misty Ketchum97. It's my favourite fanfiction by her. (Of course, all her other Pokemon stories are amazing, too!) :D**

**Misty: Yay!**

**Me: :D Ok, I think that's it. Unless I remember something ELSE that I want to say.**

**Ash: Favourite and Follow!**

**Misty: *slaps him* You're forgetting the most important part!**

**Summer: *sighs* Honestly...I'm starting to think that he's worse than Ben. That's SAYING something.**

**Ben: *pouts* Hey! I'm perfectly fine!**

**Summer: Says that guy that was singing 'Ice crem and pi' a little while ago...**

**Misty: Review! XD**

**Ash: *grumbles* Now YOU'RE forgetting something...**

**Misty: No, because you already said it. Unless you forgot ALREADY**. **Which would be pretty normal for you...**

**Pichu: Bye!**

**Summer: Seriously! Stop DOING that!**

**...**

**Me: AHHH! I forgot!**

**Summer: What?**

**Me: To say what the names of the songs were and who they were by!**

**Summer: Ok, I'm leaving then. *leaves***

**Me: *all alone* Um...ok...So the first song (what Crawford opened with) was Can't Hold Us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. The second (sung by Keith) was 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson. (Yay Michael Jackson!) The next song was 'One Thing' by One Direction. I'm sorry to those of you that hate One Direction, but I like them, and I thought it fit the situation. The other two songs that Summer and Ben sang were also by One Direction.**

**Oh, and also: SOOO SORRY FOR UPDATING LATER THAN USUAL! I'm so busy, and I totally forgot about the deadline... D:**

**But other than that, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9- Last Moment Alone

**Me: Hi, and here is...(drumroll)...**

**Summer: Chapter 9 of Pokemon Ranger School!**

**Ben: Hey! I wanted to say that!**

**Summer: Deal with it, buster.**

**Ben: *pouts* You're a meanie pants.**

**Me: *shaking head, sighing* So much for the drumroll.**

**Summer: So what torture did you think up with that evil mind of yours for us?**

**Jupitergirl132: I don't think it's evil.**

**Ben: O.O It's another alien.**

**Summer: *sighs* Not another one... Why do you keep on inviting people on to the disclaimer?**

**Me: She asked nicely. Plus, she likes my story. Unlike SOME people. (Cough, cough, Summer.)**

**Summer: You can't blame me. You're matching me up with a nutso.**

**Ben: Yeah, I agree. Nick IS a nutso.**

**Me, Jupitergirl132 and Summer: *falls over***

**Ben: What?**

**Me, Jupitergirl132 and Summer: *falls over again***

**Ben: Okay, moving on. Who's Jupitergirl132?**

**Me: Yeah, she-**

**Summer: Wait, hold on. JUPITER? Isn't that one of the Team Galactic people? The one with purple hair?**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Hey, that's-**

**Ben: The one that's a bad person? A really, really bad person?**

**Me: *sweatdropping* Um...guys?**

**Summer: She helped summon Dialga and Palkia so she could rule the world along with Cyrus!**

**Me: *STILL sweatdropping* Summer? Ben?**

**Ben: Not only that, but she's Purple Eyes' cousin!**

**Me: *freezes* Wait, WHAT?**

**Ben: *points at Jupiter* She's Purple Eyes' cousin.**

**Me: *sighs* Listen. Right. Now. This. Is. Not. The. Same. PERSON!**

**Ben and Summer: *moment of realization* Ohhhhhh...**

**Me: *facepalms* This is Jupitergirl132, someone that reviewed this fanfic and asked to be on the disclaimer.**

**Summer: That explains why you brought an evil person here.**

**Me: She is not EVIL!**

**Jupiter132: *sweatdrops* Eh heh heh?**

**Ben: Oh my arceus she even has an evil laugh!**

**Me: *facepalms again* Ok, let's get this over with before I explode. First off, thanking everyone.  
Thanks to Denow for editing, reviewing and supporting me (:D), thanks to Misty Ketchum97 for editing, helping me find the thing that was off, reviewing and for supporting me (:D). Thanks to malory79080 for reviewing, and littlemisskigirl for supporting me.**

**Okay, here goes! Replying-to-everyone's-reviews-besides-the-people-with-accounts-that-I-can-PM time!**

**To Lily: ****Thanks. :) Well, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it will probably still be once a week. -_- I'll try to do another one-shot, probably when Ranger School is done, which should be in 1 or 2 chapters. (:D and D: at the same time...) XP**

**To RangerTakara****: Lol, thanks. He is a bit of a dork, as Misty says sometimes. ;P I'm glad he did too! Summer's turn next! (Muahaha...)**

**To WHE, also known as Wolfhearteternal****: OMA, it's your b-day? Happy birthday! :DDDD And yes, I did try to update for you on Monday, as you can see. Omg, are you okay?! (I hate it when I bite my cheek. Ouch...) XP YAY FLUFF! XD Lol, I don't think we should give Summer a black cape and fangs. That would be...interesting. Yeah, I'll put it that way. Yeah SUGAR! Don't worry, I go sugar high all the time. Aw, thanks! :)**

**To Jupitergirl132: Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry. :( I knew that Misty was going to do it first, through PM. But you're on it this time! :D Lol, that can happen. (No offense to those who love the Summer and Red Eyes pairing, but I just think that Summer and Ben are meant for each other. :3)**

**Summer: I'm serious, people. WHY IN ARCEUS'S NAME DO YOU LIKE TO TORTURE ME?!**

**Jupitergirl132: Because it's cute. And you should be glad that we don't pair you up with Red Eyes.**

**Summer: *freezes and then sputters* Me and RED EYES?**

**Ben: Woah, wait. Something happened between you and Red Eyes?**

**Summer: Nothing happened between me a-**

**Ben: *swearing under his breath* When I get ahold of that bastard, he's going to regret that he was born... *stomps off***

**Me: O.O I have NEVER seen Ben get that angry before.**

**Jupiter132: Aw, Ben really does care.**

**Me: No, really. That was seriously scary.**

**Pichu: I agree.**

**Me and Summer: *falls over* Where did YOU come from?!**

**Pichu: MUAHAHAHA!**

**Me: We are so not going over this AGAIN.**

**Jupitergirl132: How does he DO that? It's scary!**

**Me: No one knows.**

**Jupiter132: Okay, leaving now.**

**Summer: Right behind you! FireFrostFlare only owns what she owns, which is not Pokemon!**

**Me: Ta ta, and enjoy! (Even though this isn't exactly my favourite chapter and I'm a terrible writer!)**

* * *

**_Summer's POV_****  
**  
I yawned as I put my arms behind my back, getting a good stretch.

"Almost done packing?" Kate's muffled voice asked from the closet.

"Yeah, just one more thing..." I replied sleepily. I was completely out of it, having had so little sleep the night before.

I picked up the photo of Kate, Kellyn, Keith, Rhythmi, Ben and me, the one that we had taken a couple months ago, when we were reviewing Target Clears with Ms. Claire. The picture had been taken in front of the Pledge Stone. I smiled at the oh-so-familiar faces, and tucked the photo safely into my backpack.

"Kate, I'm going outside, I'm done packing!" I called to her.

"Okay!" Kate yelled back. "I'll see you later!"

I walked down the stairs, and out of the school into the bright sunny morning. Maybe the fresh air would get me out of this sleepy mood.

I walked down the stairs to Ascension Square, planning on looking out at the ocean while sitting on the Pledge Stone. It was one of my new favourite things to do, because always helped to clear what was on my mind and relax.

Then I saw some familiar gravity-defying hair, and my heart skipped a beat.

Ben. He sat on the Pledge Stone, looking out at the ocean, the sea breeze ruffling his brown hair.

I hadn't said anything to him since we had said good bye the night before, but it was brief. Just a quick word or two before we went upstairs to the dorms and collapsed on our beds. I thought about what he had said before, the words echoing in my head. "It's just...I think I like you. A lot. More than a friend kind of like you."

I smiled, recalling the embarassed and flustered look on his face. I had never seen him like that before. I had never felt that way before. I bit my lip.

Maybe kissing him wasn't the best idea. At the time, it seemed like the best way to tell him that I liked him back, but...what now?

I took a deep breath and walked over, coming from behind, and sitting next to him.

He jumped, but then relaxed. "Oh...hey, Summer."

"Hey," I replied softly. There was silence after that, our eyes focused on the waves hitting the rocks.

After a while, I noticed that he was staring at me instead, and I looked back at him with a cocked eyebrow. He quickly looked away, pink clearly visible on his cheeks, although he tried to hide it. There was something off about that. It had only happened once or twice before.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I realized that I had been asking that a lot lately.

He sighed, and shook his head. "Why did you become a ranger, Summer?" I knew that that wasn't why he was acting strangely, but I let it go.

"That's a long story..." I said softly.

"We've got time," Ben said, looking at the ocean. I frowned at him, then sighed.

Ben gave me an encouraging but faint smile, and I returned it before I began to tell the story.

...

_I was seven at the time. Back then, playing on Nabiki Beach was a daily thing for me, something I would always, like brushing my teeth every morning._

_I danced on the golden sand barefoot, my heart filled with warmth. The water Pokemon danced along with me. A Psyduck tried to do a twirl, but fell on his head. I laughed, picking him up and showing him how to do it without falling._

_An angry, deafeaning roar interuppted my laughter, making my heart skip a beat. I froze, and turned to see two huge Rampardos, their eyes red with anger, standing on the other side of the beach._

_My heart hammered in my chest, and I was unable to move as the two Rampardos charged towards me, their heavy feet thumping on the sand. What were they doing here?_

_I moved out of the way just in time, saved by the Pokemon. The Rampardos went smashing into the stairs behind me, making the old rocky steps crumble into bits, and raising a cloud of dust. I swallowed; that was close._

_The dust cleared, and the two Rampardos shoved their way out of the debris, their red eyes locked on me._

_"RAAAAAARRR!" They were charging at me again with full speed. This time, I was ready._

_I jumped out of the way, and ran as fast as I could to the nearest exit, which were the stairs that led to Breeze Hill._

_My bare feet hurt on the gravel from the path, but I tried to ignore it. These Rampardos were too angry, and the pain in my feet were nothing compared to the pain I would have if those Rampardos got me._

_Breathing heavily, I stopped at the top of Breeze Hill. There was no one around, and I realized what a bad situation I was in._

_Breeze Hill was a cliff, a complete dead end. The trees and overgrowth that surrounded the area were too think to climb through, and the only exit was the way I had just come from._

_I looked around frantically, my yellow summer dress flapping in the wind. I heard an angry snort, and turned to see the two Rampardos blocking my only exit. Their red eyes scared me, and I stood rooted on the spot._

_Closing my eyes, I trembled slighty, stepping back a couple steps. My foot reached uneven rock, and my eyes snapped open to see that I was standing on the very edge of the cliff. A few rocks fell under the weight of my foot, falling down the thirty foot drop below me._

_Was this the end? My end? The Rampardos let out one last angry snort before charging at me full speed. I closed my eyes again, waiting for the blow that would take my life away._

_There was a sickening "SNAP!" as I was blown straight off the cliff, nothing more than a feather drifting in the wind. My left arm crunched from the impact, and I was pretty sure it was broken. Hearing the sound of wind as I fell, my breath caught in my throat, preventing me from screaming._

...

Ben gaped at me. "No way. That really happened to you?"

I nodded my head, thinking about the memory I had just uncovered. I hadn't thought about my true intentions for becoming a ranger in a long time. "Yeah. I want to become a ranger so that never happens to anyone else. So no one has to go through the same things that I did."

His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "But...how did you survive?" I froze. I had managed to cut out Latias from the story for the most part, but I had totally forgotten that Latias was the reason why I was still alive.

I was silent, unable to answer his question, my face blank.

He waved a hand in front of my face. "Sunshine? Anything?"

I turned and glared at him. "Can't you come up with any better nicknames?" He opened his mouth to speak. "Rhetorical question," I said before he could come up with some OTHER annoying nickname for me.

He grinned. "I know. I was answering anyway. But seriously. How DID you survive?"

I stared at the waves, then closed my eyes. Could I trust him with my family secret? I almost kicked myself. Of course I could trust Ben!

I took a deep breath. "I was saved...by Latias." I opened my eyes just a little, to see his reaction.

Ben's eyes widened, and he gaped at me.

Then he looked away and swallowed. "Um...that wasn't a coinidence, was it?"

"What wasn't a coincidence?"

"Being saved by Latias."

My eyes widened. "How did you...where did...how do you know-"

"You're part of the Latias family, aren't you?" Ben's eyes are shadowed, and I can't see his expression.

I stared at him. "Y-yeah."

He sighed, and smiled faintly at me. "I never thought that that girl dancing on the beach would become such a big part of my life."

Wait, what? That girl dancing on the beach...? He...knew me?

It was all coming down too fast, and the words that he said next just made it a hundred times more surprising.

He took a deep breath, and looked into my eyes. "I'm part of the Latios family."

* * *

**_Ben's POV_**

If I wasn't in such a serious situation, the look on Summer's face would've been priceless.

Her mouth hung agape, her eyes were filled with shock. "Th-the Latios family?" she whispered. "You're part of the Latios family?"

"And you're part of the Latias family," I said Rather stupidly. It scared me, that Summer was one of the Latias family all this time.

My grandfather had told me about them, when I was very little. Ever since then, I dreamed of making friends with Latios, and one day, I did.

"S-so...You were the boy that was on Latios that day..."***** Summer glanced at me. She was still shocked. Even though I didn't show it, I was too.

"You saw me?" I asked, staring at the ocean. This was all coming too fast, especially for the last day at ranger school. And it was all because of Summer.

"Yeah, you were familiar to me, but I didn't know why. I completely forgot that you lived in Vientown, too."

I laughed, and she cocked an eyebrow at me. "Funny that the Latios and Latias family both live in the same town, when they've been wondering where the other half has been for the past couple hundred years."

She smiled. "Well, I guess our destinies were interwined."

Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "I didn't know you believed in that stuff."

"This seems too important to just pass as a coincidence, don't you think?" I nodded.

There was silence between the two of us after that, both of us deep in thought.

"So why were you really upset before?" she asked, giving me a look to let me know that I can't lie like I did before.

"Well, it's kind of silly, now that I think about it..." I scratched the back of my head, not meeting her gaze.

"Tell me what's wrong. You aren't going back home to Vientown without telling me what's on your mind." Summer's determined voice filled me ears. I smiled faintly. This was Summer, all right.

When I didn't say anything, she sighed. "This is about last night, isn't it?" she asked softly.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I've been friends with you for about a year, Ben. I know you."

"Or so you think, Sunshine," I grinned at her. She glared at me, then punched me in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! Violence is not the answer!" I gritted my teeth, holding my arm, where I could already feel a bruise starting to form.

"Last resort," Summer flashed an evil grin, and I shook my head. "So what about last night is bothering you?"

I didn't meet her gaze. "Just...What now?"

She sighed, as if I was confirming her worst between the two of us. "I don't know."

There was another silence between us, and I was wishing that I had never confessed. This was way too awkward for my liking.

"Did you really mean it?" she asked after a while.

"Mean what?" I asked.

"What you said last night," she whispered.

I stared at her. "Why wouldn't I mean what I said?"

She stared back at me, surprise in her eyes for just a moment, and then a faint smile on her lips.

"Never mind, Ben, never mind." She leaned on my shoulder, the smile still visible. I looked away, and I could feel a goofy smile coming on.

We sat staring at the ocean, the silence no longer awkward, but peaceful.

"Did you mean that kiss?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yes, I did."

"Good."

Another peaceful silence. This time, I felt warm inside.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

She hesitated, biting her lip. "I...um...I..."

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

She gave me a nervous look, then took a deep breath. "This isn't like me at all."

I grinned cheekily. "No, it's not. You're usually all angry and grumpy and 'I hate guys!' and-" she put a finger to my lips.

"Shut up. Don't ruin ANOTHER moment. Just don't."

I grinned but didn't say anything.

She sighed. "I just...really...I guess I...I really really like you!" she blurted out, then blushed a deep red, looking away.

I smiled gently, taking her chin between by fingers and turning her to me.

"Me too."

Summer gave me a grateful smile. "Thanks, Ben."

"Wait. I'm not done yet."

She cocked at eyebrow at me.

"My turn." I gave her a grin. Her eyes widened as I leaned in.

Her lips were warm against mine, and a million different feelings raced around inside of me, a mini fireworks display going on inside.

I quickly pulled away, and the smile I saw on her face was brighter than any that I had ever seen.

"You know, if it wasn't you, Ben, then I'd be karate chopping you in the head right now."

I stood, pulling her up with me. "Then it's a good thing that it was me." I wrapped my arms around her, and she did the same. We stood there, hugging, and I knew that there was no other place that I would rather be than right here.

* * *

**_*see Pokemon Ranger Pasts: The Legend of the Latias and Latios Families._**

**Summer: No comments. Just none.**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Look, I like ObliviaShipping, okay?**

**Summer: Not that! I'm used to that! But...what's this about Ben being part of the Latios family?**

**Me: Oh. That. That's why this chapter...was not one of my favourite works. It was kind of out of the blue. To those of you that are MEGA confused, I would suggest you read Pokemon Ranger Pasts: The Legend of the Latias and Latios Family. You can see more about it on my profile. I'm sorry if I caused you any inconvenience, and I'm SUPER sorry if you're going something like "Crap, I half to read ANOTHER one of her fanfics," right now-**

**Summer: -which you should be going like ANYWAY.**

**Me: *fumes* Summer! Stop! Seriously, this is getting annoying!**

**Summer: *hmphs* Make me.**

**Me: *brings out sledgehammer* It's on!**

**Summer: Wha-Hey! You dare to challenge the master of the sledgehammer?!**

**Pichu: Yes, she does.**

**Summer and Me: *sweatdrops and falls over* Not AGAIN!**

**Pichu: *glint in his eye* Eh heh heh...MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Summer: We shall continue this outside. Pichu is doing this way too much.**

**Me: Agreed. *leaves with Summer***

**Pichu: *all alone* Ah, I should hang out with Kate way more often. She teaches you the coolest things! *opens fridge, laughing evilly* Like how to get extra dessert! *pulls out apple pie, licking lips***

**Ben: *walks in, grumbling, and freezes when he sees Pichu***

**Pichu: *has a mouthful of apple pie* Um, hi?**

**Ben: *eyes widen with realization* Summer! You're partner's at it AGAIN!**

**Pichu: *running away with apple pie and wagon full of sweets in tow* Review, Favourite and Follow if you like being evil and stealing Ben's apple pie!**

**Ben: *crying out in despair, sinking to his knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**-5 hours later-**

**Ben:-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo...**

**Summer: Did Pichu steal your pie AGAIN?**

**Ben: *sobbing* Yes...**

**Summer: *sighs and pulls Ben up from the ground* It's okay. I'll buy you another one.**

**Ben: :D Really? Yay! *suddenly super enthusiastic and hyper***

**Summer: *rolls eyes* Sure, why not?**

**Ben: *pumps fists* Yippee!**

**Summer: I'm guessing that Pichu already said it, but I will anyway. Please review, favourite and follow, even though I'll hate you if you do...**


	10. Chapter 10- The End

**Me: ...**

**Pichu: ...**

**Ben: So how long was that? More than a month?**

**RangerTakara: A month from tomorrow. *slaps Ben over the head***

**Ben: OW! What was that for?!**

**RangerTakara: Swearing in Chapter 9.**

**Ben: *cries in depression corner* Noooooo...It's Red Eyes's faaaaaauuuuulllt...**

**Me: You still swore. And if you read the reviews, you were warned.**

**Ben: But I diiiiiiidnnnnn't...**

**The Nameless: Well that's your fault, isn't it?**

**Me: :D Muahahahahaaa...**

**Pichu: O.O Why are there so many people here?**

**WHE: There's one more.**

**Summer: *walks in* *eyes widen* Oh, no...WHY ARE THERE SO MANY-**

**Pichu: Don't steal my line!**

**Summer: *glares at Pichu***

**WHE: Hi Summer! :D**

**Summer: Um...hi? Oh, wait! You're the person that keeps telling me to play pranks on Ben, right?**

**WHE: Yup, that's me!**

**Summer: *links arms with WHE* I think we'll get along just fine, then.**

**Ben: W-wait...WHAT?!**

**Summer and WHE: *whispering to each other***

**Summer: Okay, so we're going to need a bowling ball, rope and...**

**Me: Hey! You're not allowed to destroy Ben with a bowling ball!**

**Ben: *hides behind RangerTakara and The Nameless* No bowling ball, no bowling ball, no bowling ball...**

**RangerTakara: *sweatdropping* I don't think that this is how fluff is supposed to go...**

**The Nameless: No kidding...Bowling balls are NOT fluffy.**

**Me: *facepalms* Summer, please. You're a) messing up the disclaimer, and b) trying to destroy Ben, which isn't allowed. I had PLANS for you two!**

**RangerTakara, The Nameless, and WHE: *grins mischievously* Plans, eh?**

**Summer: *slowly backs away* Oh, no...**

**Me: Oh, come on. We HAVE to have ObliviaShipping in the last chapter, right?**

**Everyone: O.O Last chapter?**

**Me: Um...yeah?**

**WHE: So then...it's all over!?**

**Me: Actually, maybe not.**

**Summer: What do you mean,'maybe not'?**

**Me: There may or may not be an epilogue...**

**Ben: What's an epilogue?**

**Everyone but Ben: *falls over anime style***

**Ben: What?**

**RangerTakara: Talk about clueless...**

**Me: *sighs* Okay, if we keep this up, the disclaimer will be taking up the whole chapter. So I'm just going to go ahead with my Thank You's and then we can move on. I'm pretty sure you guys want to see what I did with Summer and Ben this time. *laughs evilly under breath***

**So: First off, thank you to EVERYONE for being so patient (if you were) with this chapter. I am sooooooo sorry for updating about...almost three weeks late.**  
**Next, thanks to Misty Ketchum97 and denow, as usual for editing, beta-reading, supporting and so on. Also thanks to littlemisskigirl for supporting me. Thanks to AquaBluey for following AND favouriting. (:D) Another thanks to Misty Ketchum97 for following this story AND me, AND reviewing. Thanks to pandameadow, malory79080 and pearlshipper/The Nameless for reviewing. I will reply to those with PM as soon as possible.**  
**Okay, here's to the people I can't PM and the guests:**

**To RangerTakara:**** Lol, as you can see, you're on the disclaimer. *does awesome pose* And you are one of my partners in crime! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA...If that's alright with you... ^^' Yeah, I don't usually put swearing, but sometimes I just fit it in. Oh, and I forgot to say when I reviewed your story- Happy bilated birthday! ;DDDDDDDD**

**To Some Person:**** YAY! SO HAVE I! OBLIVIASHIPPING AWESOMENESS! XD And thank you soooo much for saying that. I really appreciate it. And yes, and Lily said, the song was A Drop in the Ocean, by Ron Pope. Lol, it's okay. Even I don't remember if I answered that question yet or not. I'll probably be adding all of that information in if I do a credits chapter. (yeah, I can be THAT bored sometimes. -_-)**

**To Lily: You're welcome. ^_^ It's the least I can do for the people to who take their time to review every chapter. Eh heh heh...Well, it's called "Last Moment Alone" because...well, I can't tell you. You'll have to see for yourself, sadly. And yes-as soon as I'm done this fanfiction, Latias Rescue will be up. I'm already don the first chapter- it'll be posted as soon as I'm sure that this fanfiction is done. And yes, I guess it is a sort of sequel to Ranger School. Although for me, it's more of a filler for what happened between Ranger School and Guardian Signs. Lol, I'll tell Summer that. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really appreciate those words. And to the P.S.- I do love VatonageShipping, as much as I love AlmiaShipping. Keith and Kate are so cute together. X3**

**To Jupitergirl132:**** Yay! I'm glad! :D Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, eh? Sound interesting-is it for Nintendo DS? And LOL! I know EXACTLY what you mean. The whole time I was capturing Mewtwo for the second time I was FUMING. In my head I was saying:_ I just captured this thing and showed it that I was it's friend. Did you like, kill it's memory or something?! _And you're welcome. ^^ Yay! I'm on your cool people list! XD (I am SO immature.) RedRangerShipping, eh? Bleh...No offense to your sister or anything, but...I could hint it, as long as it's Summer and Ben in the end. :3 Thanks again for reviewing!**

**To WHE: Something's wrong with your internet? That sucks... Hope it's fixed soon! ;)  
**

**Wow! Almost 70 reviews! :DDDDDDDD AWESOME!**

**RangerTakara: Hey, FireFrostFlare?**

**Me: ? What? *realizes what's going on* *grins mischievously* Oh, I see...**

**RangerTakara and Me: *stands behind Summer***

**WHE and The Nameless: *stands behind Ben***

**Ben: ? What's up?**

**RangerTakara and Me: *pushes Summer into Ben***

**WHE and The Nameless: *pushes Ben to Summer***

**Summer: AAHHH!**

**Ben: SUMMER! *catches Summer in his arms***

**-(um...something happens. I think everyone knows what it is...)-**

**Ben and Summer: *kissing***

**Pichu: Aw, gross... I'm out of here...**

**Me, RangerTakara, WHE, and The Nameless: *all do awesome poses* MISSION COMPLETE!**

**Kate: *randomly pops in* Did I hear a Plan Summer plus Ben in action? *sees what happened* Wow...Keith, video camera? Or just plain camera?**

**Keith: *empties pockets* Uh, no.**

**Pichu: *hands Kate camera* Here.**

**Kate: Thanks, Pichu. You're a lifesaver.**

**Pichu: *walks away* It's not my camera, if anyone asked.**

**Keith: Well...then...who's camera...is it?**

**Me: *facepalms***

**Pichu: Not mine.**

**Kate: Keith, it's your camera.**

**Keith: What?! I-**

**Me: Someone say the disclaimer!**

**RangerTakara, WHE and The Nameless: FireFrostFlare only owns what she owns, which is not Pokemon.**

**Kate and Keith: Enjoy!**

**Summer and Ben: *still...kissing* **

**Me: Seriously?**

* * *

_**Summer's POV**_

"Hurry up, Summer! Your boyfriend isn't going to wait patiently outside forever!" my mother's voice called, echoing across the house.

My face turned a bright shade of red when I registered what she said.

"Ben is NOT my BOYFRIEND!" I yelled back angrily. I stuffed the last couple of things into my backpack, and slung it over my shoulder.

"He's a boy, and he's your friend, isn't he?" Mom yelled back. I glared at her through the floor, knowing that she was smiling.

"Don't give me that attitude, Summer! I'm just teasing!" Mom knew me too well. I took one last look at my bedroom before running down the stairs, where Mom was waiting.

She planted a quick kiss on my forehead, then took a step back. Looking me up and down, she nodded with satisfaction. "You look just fine, Summer."

I smiled at her, then gave her a light hug. "Thanks, Mom." I turned to go out the door, when Mom leaned in, close to my ear.

"Don't let him get away," she whispered in my ear,"He's a keeper. Like your father when he was your age."

Heat rushed into my cheeks. "MOM!"

"Okay, okay! Just go get 'em, sweetie!" she winked, and I rolled my eyes, my cheeks still a bright red.

I walked out to where Ben was waiting. He was wearing a T-shirt under his green ranger school jacket and jeans; a blue backpack slung over one of his shoulders. He grinned at me, and I smiled back.

"Your mom's pretty nice," he said, giving me a teasing grin as we started walking. "Boyfriend, eh? I like the sound of that."

I elbowed him. "Shut up, Ben. It's not going to happen."

"Who says?"

"Me," I said firmly. He shrugged, a wide grin still lingering on his lips, as he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek before running off. I froze, stiff and shocked. Then I recovered, turning scarlet.

"BEN! You're DEAD!" I yelled angrily, and started to run after him. He had some nerve!

"I know!" he yelled back, a playful grin on his face. I finally caught up to him, and whacked him over the head with my backpack. He tripped over his own feet, and went flying into the ground.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" I towered over him with an angry fist waiting to be used upon moment's notice.

He only grinned cheekily as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Like that's going to happen."

"Well, it'll have to, 'cuz otherwise I'm going to introduce my fist to your fa-"

"You know, Sum? I think he gets it," Kate's voice interrupted me, and I turned my fist to her. She was standing with her own backpack over her shoulders, wearing the green coat from the ranger school uniform over a tank top and shorts. Standing on either side of her were the smirking Kellyn and the grinning Keith.

"She doesn't mean it, Katherine, it's okay," Keith grinned, high-five-ing Ben. I turned to Kate with wide eyes. He did not just say that.

A fire glowed in Kate's eyes as she walked over the Keith and pulled him down by his ear. "I've been taking lessons from Summer, Keithy. I wouldn't call me that again if I were you."

Keith pulled away, holding his bright red ear tenderly. "If you were me, you'd be too amazed by my amazing ability-"

"-to not be able to shut up?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I smirked victoriously when he opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, opened it once more, then closed it again.

"Man, you just lost. Miserably," Kellyn shook his head, grinning.

Keith stuck out his tongue at me and ran off with Ben before I could get his other ear. I turned to Kate.

"You just stole my move," I grinned at her.

She grinned back with a peace sign. "It works." The two of us laughed.

Kellyn rolled his eyes, and we followed the two pranksters. Soon, we caught up with them, and arrived at the Ranger Base on the other side of Vien Town.

"Last time it was here, it was for our one-day interns," Keith said with his hands on his hips, staring up at the huge building.

"What a nightmare that was," Kellyn muttered.

Kate grinned. "Oh, I almost forgot that you got stuck with that chatterbox blond."

"Jessica?" I asked. I never knew that Kellyn got stuck with Jessica for one-day interniships.

Kellyn sighed miserably, recalling his memory. "She clung to my arm the entire time, chattering nonsense like Kate-"

"Like Kate, you say?" I smirked at Kate, who was turning red in the face.

"You would be dead right now if it weren't for the fact that this was supposed to be a happy day."

Kellyn only smiled in response as he walked through the double doors.

Inside, Crawford was sitting on a chair he pulled up, chatting with Luana. Barlow was leaning on the counter, talking to the operator. On the metal platform, Elaine and an old man with white hair in a lab coat, chatting away about some machine in the Elaine's hands.

"Oh, there you are!" the old man turned to face us. He was wearing a white lab coat, had white hair from old age, and carried a cane in his hand. I recognized him as Professor Hastings.

The five of us instinctively lined up, being in front of such as important person. The Professor chuckled.

"Ah, the new rangers. If only the older ones would stay like that," he said. Crawford rolled his eyes behind the professor's back.

"So, here you are, becoming full-fledged rangers," Barlow rubbed his hands together, getting down to buisness The Professor didn't reply, only stepped up to Kellyn, the first one in line.

All of a sudden, he started to circle around Kellyn, inspecting him, taking in every detail. Eventually, he pulled one of Kellyn's hairs out, and inspected it under a magnifying glass he had in one of his pockets. Eventually, he moved away from Kellyn.

The Professor then went to Kate, then Keith, and so on, looking each one of us up and down, ever so once in a while poking on of our cheeks, touching our hair and looking straight into our eyes.

I tried to keep a straight face as he looked at Ben eyeball-to-eyeball, while Ben stood sweatdropping.

"Okay," the Professor cleared his throat, finally stepping back,"You all seem healthy and ready to be rangers. Now there's just the issue of your uniforms and where you are stationed."

He signaled Barlow, who took a pile of uniforms from the operator's desk. Crawford took them and handed us each a uniform.

"So, you can go into the back and change, now," Barlow said.

The Professor nodded, and we all filed into the change rooms I pulled on the black leggings and shorts, white and black top and red vest, black finger-less gloves. I found the outfit light and easy to move in as I spun around, striking a ranger pose in front of the mirror.

I stepped out of the change rooms with Kate, who gave me a warm grin, and Crawford let out a low whistle. Luana elbowed him angrily, giving him a glare.

Ben stepped out behind me, and I stared at him. He looked...different. Older. Mature. His black shorts went down to his knees, and he wore the same shirt and vest that I did.

He gave me a grin and a thumbs-up. I gave him a small grin back as we walked back to our places.

"You're all looking very sharp," Luana said cheerily.

"Thanks, Luana," Kate said, giving her a warm smile.

The Professor cleared his throat. "Well, now that we have that out of the way, we should move on to where you will all be assigned. Mr. Dazzle, you will be in PuelTown." Keith shrugged, and grinned.

"Mr. Hajime and Ms. Hitomi, you will both be working here, in Vien Town. We need more-"

"Yeah!" he was cut off by Luana running and throwing her arms around Kate. "It's about time someone came to help me out with Crawford!"

The Professor's eyebrows twitched with annoyance, and I got the feeling that he didn't like interruptions. Kate looked happy, though, and Kellyn did too. But Keith...he had a look I couldn't quite place on his face.

The Professor cleared his throat again, and everyone turned their attention back to him. "As I was SAYING, we need more rangers in this area. We have the Union nearby Puel Town, so we don't need so many new rangers there."

Ben and I raised our eyebrows expectantly. What about us?

"And no, I haven't forgotten you two, Ben and Summer. Mr. Natsuya, you're assigned to Shiver Camp, west of Hia Valley."

I looked over at Ben, who nodded, then waited apprehensively for where I was assigned. I did too, slightly holding my breath.

The Professor smiled at me.

"Ms. Minami, you'll be going to Fiore."

* * *

_**Ben's POV**_

Everything was falling apart on me. Summer was leaving, going all the way to Fiore. I would only be able to contact her at the Union, which was quite a ways away from Shiver Camp, where I was headed.

I knew that she was trying to stay strong, but she was breaking down inside.

After we were dismissed by Professor Hastings, Keith left for Puel Town, after I let him know that I'd take care of Summer.

I followed her to her house, and neither of us spoke. "Hey, Sunshine? You all right?" My voice was close to breaking, but I hoped that she wouldn't notice. Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said quietly. A tried to take ahold of her hand, but she shook it away. I should've known that she'd act this way. Independent.

She needed someone, though, and I knew that she did. She needed someone to help her through.

It seemed like only a couple of minutes had passed by the time we got to her house. I realized it was because my time with Summer left would be so little-so short.

She went inside, and I walked away, my mind wandering, but drawing up complete blanks.

"Hey, Ben," Kellyn tapped my shoulder, making me jump. He was holding a pile of newspapers in his hand, probably delivering them. "You're not your usual self," he remarked. I saw concern in his blue eyes, and I shook my head.

"It's okay, Kellyn. I'm fine. It's Summer I'm worried about," I said, not meeting his gaze. He raised an eyebrow at me, unconvinced.

"I wouldn't be worried about Summer. She's a tough soul. You, on the other hand...you're like a Dodou in pillow land." (Author's Note: Ever notice that Dodou's are like ostriches? Do you guys catch my drift? Dodou in Pillow Land? Get it? Get i-Okay, Summer, I'm shutting up now.)

"Ha ha. Very funny, Kellyn. Go and...deliver your newspapers," I said, walking away. Kellyn stopped me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Now I KNOW you're upset. Usually you'd ACTUALLY laugh." He gave me a look, telling me that I couldn't get out of this one.

I sighed. "Summer's going to FIORE, Kellyn! Do you even know how far that is from here? I won't be able to call her, message her, only letters. And she's probably going to be all over the region! She won't be getting half of the letters that I send her..." I ran my hands through my hair stressfully. When we were going to graduate, I knew that this might happen. She had assured me that we would see each other again for sure, even if it did. But now, I wasn't so sure.

Kellyn sighed and took me by the shoulders. "Listen, Ben. What happened to looking at the bright side? Think about what's happened in the past year. You got to meet her, diss my advice about steering clear of her, break through her stubborn shell, and from the looks of it, you got some pretty amazing memories of her, too." I slowly nodded.

"But-"

"But now she's leaving, and you don't know what to do?" I nodded. "And I'm guessing that this isn't about some stupid crush anymore?" I nodded again. He sighed, a small smile appearing. "Well then, all you can do is hope for the best. The last thing that she's going to do is complain to the Union, so there's no way there."

"I can-"

"No, you can't, Ben. If you complain for her, you know what she'll do. And I think that you of all people know that best." I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Look, all you can do is tell her how much she really means to you, then hope that she doesn't forget it. If worst comes to worst, she'll become a different person, find someone else, hate you all over again-"

"Thanks for summing that up..." I muttered.

"I said if worst comes to worst. And knowing Summer, that's never going to happen. You mean a lot to her too, you know." He gave me an encouraging smile, something I rarely saw Kellyn give.

I paused, then smiled back, faintly. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just go, before your Dodou state makes you miss her seeing her off," Kellyn said as I walked away. "And don't forget to tell her!"

I waved back. When he was out of sight, I sprinted to Summer's house. She'd be leaving for Puel Town to get her boat soon, since she needed to be at Fiore for tomorrow.

When I made it to her house, she was just walking out. She looked up with raised eyebrows, then tried to smile.

"Hey, Ben," she said, not meeting my gaze.

"Hi, Summer," I replied. "Want me to walk you to Puel Town?" She glared at me.

"Walk WITH me to Puel Town," she corrected me. I rolled my eyes with a grin, but it wasn't the same. I could practically feel the wall between the two of us, making everything awkward.

We started off for Puel Town, not saying a single word to each other. I realized that I had no idea of what I was going to say, or do.

We soon arrived at Puel Town. I noticed that Kate wasn't there to meet us, and neither was Kellyn.

"What happened to Kate and Kellyn? Did you already say bye?" I asked.

"Yeah, Kate came by a little while before you came, along with Kellyn. Then...you came," she said it almost as though she couldn't say my name.

"Oh," was all I said in reply. Neither of us spoke after that, only made our way slowly to the pier, where Keith was waiting.

"Hey, you two. Grab any quality time?" he winked. I didn't look at Summer, only grimaced inside. When Keith realized that we weren't going to reply, he sighed. "I just came to say bye. I guess I'll see you around..." He stopped when Summer gave him a short hug, then quickly pulled away.

"Bye, Keith," she said.

"Um...bye?" he said unsurely. She swiftly walked away, not giving him a second glance as she walked to the boat that was supposed to take her to Fiore. When he knew she couldn't hear, he raised an eyebrow at me. "Should I be scared?" I gave him a look. He grimaced. "I knew it was bad, but..." he shook his head,"Not this bad."

"Good closing, Keith. Anyway, I'll see you around Almia. Eventually." I followed Summer, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Keith's red eyes filling with concern. He didn't follow us, though.

When I caught up with Summer, she was standing in front of a small yacht, staring at it. The Ranger Union sign was painted on the side, big and clear. She didn't move when she heard my footsteps.

"I guess this is it," she said blankly, when I was standing at her side.

"Yeah..."

She turned to me with sad eyes. "Why does my last memory of you have to be one when you're...well...not yourself?"

I smiled sadly. "I don't know, Summer."

"See? You're not even calling me Sunshine anymore..." she turned back to the boat. The crew was bustling around on deck, getting ready for departure.

"So now you want me to call you Sunshine?" I raised an eyebrow at her teasingly.

She lightly shoved me, grinning. "That's more like it."

"You must be Summer Minami, correct?" A girl a bit older than us, with sky blue hair done up at the back of her head, smiled down at us from the deck of the boat. She wore a ranger uniform, and the number '10' sewn onto her red vest meant that she was a Top Ranger.

"Yes, I am," Summer tried to smile up at the girl. The girl looked at the two of us, and seemed to realize how close we were right away.

"Okay. Departure won't be for another couple minutes, so you can...say your goodbyes," she gave Summer a knowing smile, and walked back to the crew.

"So then I guess-" I stopped when Summer threw her arms around me, burying her head in my shoulder. I slowly returned the hug, smiling softly.

"Funny that I only end up crying for you," her muffled voice came from my shoulder. I didn't pull away because I knew that she wasn't crying. Well, she was. On the inside.

She pulled away, her face slightly unreadable. "Did you know that when I first met you, I hated you because I thought you were a cocky, ignorant prankster?"

"Who says I'm not?" I grinned. She smiled back, faintly.

"I'm going to miss you, Ben."

"Yeah, me too, Sunshine."

There was a pause as we stood staring into each other's brown chocolate eyes, waiting for the other person to say something.

"Summer, I..."

She smiled gently. "What is it, Ben?"

"Summer, we won't be seeing each other again soon, and I just wanted to say..."

Unconsciously, I pulled her closer to me by her shoulders. Our faces were inches apart.

"Ben...What are you doing?" Summer asked.

"Summer...You mean...everything to me. I'm never ever going to forget you."

"Ben..."

I pulled her just a bit closer, and our lips touched. Warmth coursed through me, and I felt like I could've stood there forever.

Eventually, we pulled away, and Summer gave me a slightly sad smile.

"You just made me feel five hundred times worse about leaving for Fiore," she said.

"All in a days work, Sunshine," I grinned. She punched my arm lightly.

"Shut up, Ben."

"How many times have you said that, and how many times have I actually listened?" I mused.

She glared at me. "Scratch that. I'm not going to miss you at ALL."

"You know you love me, Sunshine," I grinned.

"I'll never admit it," she said defiantly.

"One of these days, you will."

"No, I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"NO."

"Yes."

"Ben, please stop."

"Yes."

"You'll stop?"

I grinned. "No."

"ARGH!"

"Summer, time to leave!" The girl from earlier called down to us, and Summer gave me one final look.

Our hands were still entwined, and I realized that this was it.

"Send me a message as soon as you get there?" I asked.

"I will. Don't play in the snow too much, Ben."

"No promises," I said.

She smiled sadly, and reluctantly let go of my hand, climbing up onto the boat.

Ropes were untied, and the boat started to move away from the docks. I saw the girl talking to Summer, but Summer kept her eyes trained on me.

And I couldn't do anything. Nothing at all as my best friend-more than a best friend-faded onto the horizon, along with the sun.

Just like that, she was gone. Gone. My eyes shadowed, I stood on the dark dock, unmoving.

I will see her again. I have to. And when I do, I'm never going to let her go again.

Because Summer is everything to me.

She scolds me.

She yells at me.

She tries to ignore me.

She lights up my day.

She makes me laugh.

She stands by me.

She's my best friend.

And I am hers.

* * *

**_Summer's POV_**

We arrived late that night. I lay on my bed, my brown hair spread on the pillow, tossing my new styler from hand to hand, fingering the shiny buttons.

My letter to Ben was written and sealed, sitting on my desk. The room was fairly large. Solana slept in the bunk above my head, snoring softly, like Kate.

I smiled sadly. Kate. Kellyn. Keith. I wondered what they were all doing right then.

Shifting my body so I could look out of the window, I saw a full moon. I wondered if Ben was looking at the same moon. I wondered if he couldn't sleep, too, knowing that I wasn't going to see him the next morning, knowing that I wasn't going to see him for the next couple of months.

Sighing, I realized that I wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon, and I climbed out of the bed, going to sit by the window sill.

Before I knew it, I was singing. Softly, but anyone could make out the lyrics.

"I know you're somewhere out there,  
Somewhere far away,  
I want you back,  
I want you back,  
My neighbors think  
I'm crazy,  
But they don't understand,  
You're all I had,  
You're all I had..."

I will see him again. I have to. And when I do, I'm never going to let him go again.

"At night when the stars  
Light up my room,  
I sit by myself,  
Talking to the Moon.  
Trying to get to You,  
In hopes you're on,  
The other side  
Talking to me too.  
Or Am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon?  
Ohoooo..."

Because Ben is everything to me, too.

"'Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon..."

"Still trying to get to you,  
In hopes you're on  
The other side,  
Talking to me too,  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon?  
Ohoooo..."

"I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away..."

A looked away from the moon and buried my head in my arms.

He teases me.

He bothers me.

He nicknames me.

He makes me smile.

He asks me what's wrong.

He stands by me.

He's my best friend.

And I am his.

Maybe even more than I ever thought I would be.

* * *

**Pichu: ...**

**Kate: ...**

**Keith: ...**

**RangerTakara: ...**

**WHE: ...**

**The Nameless: ...**

**Kellyn: ...You are in SO much trouble.**

**Ben: ...**

**Summer: ...**

**...**

**...**

**Keith: Wait for it...any second now...**

**Summer: I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU! First, you make me confess, then you separate us on top of that!**

**Keith: ...And there it is...**

**Me: *sweatdrops***

**Ben: And why does Summer get an extra POV? That's not fair!**

**Me: Um...heh heh heh...**

**Summer: AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME KISS BEN!**

**Kate: Wait. Now, or in the chapter?**

**Summer: ALL THE TIME!**

**Kate: FireFrost, you REALLY have to teach me some tips. You are amazing.**

**Summer: KATE! *brings out sledgehammer* THAT'S IT!**

**Kate and Me: O.O**

**Me: Would now be a good time to run?**

**Kate: Yup. **

**Kate and Me: *starts to run away from hammer-wielding Summer***

**Me: I though I was supposed to have the temper!**

**Denow: You do! Just not so much on Fanfiction!**

**Ben: O.O Where did YOU come from?**

**Denow: I'm just so awesome that I can teleport.**

**Me: *still running* DENOW! HELP ME!**

**Denow: And be chased around with a hammer, too? No thanks.**

**Me: #$%#$ #$%$!**

**Ben: Oh, so she DOES have a temper...**

**Misty: *pops in* FireFrostFlare? I heard screaming...**

**Ash: Look, she's being chased by Summer! It looks like fun! Can I play?**

**Misty: *hits Ash over the head* No, you idiot! This isn't a game! She needs help!**

**Me: HELP WOULD BE NICE!**

**Ash: Ohhhhhhh...**

**Kate: Are all boys like that?**

**Kellyn: Naw, everyone but me.**

**RangerTakara: We can MAKE you like them , if you want.**

**Kellyn: *slowly backs away* I'm good, thanks.**

**Me: Okay, I'm ending this NOW! A final thanks to everyone that helped me with this series, supported me, reviewed the story, favourited or followed! The song that Summer sang was 'Talking to the Moon' by Bruno Mars. If you guys want an epilogue, please review and tell me that! **

**Everyone: REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW!**

**Summer: *smashes Kate and Me into the ground with the sledgehammer* **


End file.
